Freedom Racers
by Thommsche
Summary: Reva Rathai ist Mechanikerin an Bord der Little Miss, einem murianischen Transporter. Zusammen mit ihrer Crew nehmen sie an verschiedenen Rennen in der Galaxis Teil, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Dabei stellt die junge Frau allerdings fest, dass sich nicht immer alles nur um den Sieg und das positive an ihrem Leben dreht, sondern dass alles auch seine Schattenseiten hat.
1. Das Team der Little Miss

„Reva. Du weißt dass ich gerne mit dir spiele, aber wenn du nicht aufhörst dich zu drücken, dann werde ich dir deinen Hintern versohlen!"  
 _Die Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht. In dem Casino war es wirklich voll. Das Standartbild von Worlport eben. Die Leuten kamen her, verspielten ihr Geld und gingen, trauriger als zuvor. Besonders gerne wurde Sabbac mit hohen Einsätzen gespielt. Die junge Frau liebte dieses Spiel. Dumm nur, dass sie darin grottenschlecht war. Nachdenklich biss sie in eine Binka-Frucht, von denen sie mehrere ein einem Beutel bei sich trug. Mrhoolook, der Ootoolaner der ihr gegenüber saß, war einer ihrer bevorzugten Partner beim Sabbac. Das Problem war nur, dass seine Geduld sich langsam dem Siedepunkte nährte._  
„Ja gleich äh. Ich überlege."  
 _Er saß sie über sein Blatt hinweg ernst an, wobei die grünen Augen die junge Frau musterten. Er sprach in einem derben Basic-Dilaket. Dennoch genügte es, um ihn zu verstehen._  
„Wieso überlegst du? Ich kann in deinem Gesicht absehen, dass du ein schlechtes Blatt hast. Lass mich sehen. Dann haben wir es hinter uns."  
 _Der hatte leicht Reden. Er hatte ja auch nicht die letzten 400 Credits in dieser Runde gesetzt. Seufzend sah sie auf ihr Blatt. Das würde wieder Ärger geben. Elrassa mochte es absolut nicht, wenn sie sich zum Glücksspiel hinreißen ließ. Was das anging verstand die Vahla keinen Spaß. Vor allem da sich die 18-Jährige am heutigen Morgen heimlich von Bord der Little Miss geschlichen hatte. Im Augenblick dachte die Averamerin aber eher darüber nach, wie sie mit diesem Schundblatt gewinnen sollte. Mrhoolook nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas Wasser und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die bläuliche Haut seines Gesichts._  
 _„Kann man das nicht als Testspiel gelten lassen?"_  
„Du hättest eben nicht wieder all dein Geld wetten müssen!"  
 _Erschrocken zuckte die junge Frau zusammen, als sich Elrassa an ihre Schulter lehnte. Die Vahla warf einen Blick auf das Sabbac-Blatt und schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei strich sie sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Insgesamt hatte sie drei verschiedene Töne. Schwarz, weiß und braun. Eine Eigenart ihrer Spezies._  
„Wah! Ella! Erschreck mich nicht so. Ich war gerade dabei zu gewinnen!"  
 _Die Ältere und Mrhoolook musterten das Mädchen gleichermaßen skeptisch, bevor Elrassa in ihre Tasche griff und ein paar Credits hervorholte, die sie dem Ootoolaner auf den Tisch legte._  
„Hier. Das müsste die Schulden decken. Und jetzt komm!"  
 _Sie zog die 18-Jährige am Arm mit sich. Vor dem Casino machten sie kurz halt. Unschuldig schob sich Reva eine ihrer Früchte in den Mund und bedachte Elrassa._  
„Ich hätte gewonnen!"  
„Mit einer Mäßigung und einem Stern im Blatt? Wohl kaum. Du kannst froh sein, dass Mrohoolook dich gerne abzockt."  
 _Sie hasste diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Trotzig stemmte die Schwarzhaarige die Arme in die Hüfte und kaute dabei auf ihrem Obst herum._  
„Waff gef dif daf eigentlif an? If bin vollfährif!"  
 _Die Vahla seufzte._  
„Dann benimm dich nicht immer wie ein Kind. Jetzt komm. Irum wartet schon."

 _Als Reva Elrassa kennen lernte, war sie gerade einmal 8 Jahre alt gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren wichtige Handelsleute, die sich nicht sonderlich viel um ihre Tochter scherten, weshalb sie eines Tages entschloss von zu Hause fortzulaufen, woraufhin sie den Weg mit der Vahla Elrassa und dem Sluissi Irum kreuzte. Elrassa selbst war Irums Mündel gewesen, dass er die Jahre über großgezogen hatte. Für beide Frauen stellte er die Vaterfigur dar. Allerdings würde er sich wohl nicht sonderlich darüber freuen, wenn er über Revas neustes Abenteuer erfuhr. Schon als sie den Aufenthaltsraum ihres Schiffes, der Little Miss betraten, hatte er diesen einschätzenden Blick aufgesetzt._  
„Was hat sie dieses Mal angestellt?", _zischte er ihnen in einem Sluissi-Dialekt entgegen und schlängelte durch den Raum auf die beiden zu. Mit seinen 1,80 überragte er beide Frauen, womit er besonders auf Reva einschüchternd wirkte._  
„Sie war mal wieder dabei ihr Geld im Sabbac zu verspielen. Unser Glück das Mrhoolook ganz nett ist."  
 _Der Sluissi strich sich über seine braune Haut und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Reva mit seinen schwarzen Augen musterte._  
„Solltest du nicht im Schiff bleiben?"  
„Eigentlich schon, aber mir war langweilig", _gab sie zu und senkte den Blick. Tadelnd sah er sie an._  
„Wenn dir langweilig ist, dann hättest du die Kühlzellen des Generators säubern können, so wie ich es dir eigentlich schon vor Tagen gesagt habe. Worlport ist kein Ort, um einfach umher zu wandern. Hier gibt es nicht nur nette Leute. Was wäre passiert, wenn wir deine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt hätten? Dann wären wir ohne dich zum Rennen geflogen."  
 _Sie seufzte. Wenn Irum einmal damit anfing sie zu belehren, war es schwierig ihm zu entfliehen, besonders wenn sie gerade unterwegs waren. Der muurianische Transporter war zwar ein kleiner Frachter, aber dennoch lief man sich öfter über den Weg._  
„Tut mir Leid Irum", _stammelte sie. Er sah sie forschend an, ehe er sich Elrassa zuwandte._  
„Wir werden später darüber reden. Ella? Wir werden aufbrechen. Bis nach Malastare dauert es etwas und ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn mir Vydic vorhält, dass wir zu spät kommen!"

 _Die Hauptbeschäftigung der Crew bestand darin, Rennen zu fliegen. Sie zogen von Austragungsort zu Austragungsort um an den Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Mehrere Teams traten gegeneinander an. Dabei wurde eine bestimmte Strecke abgeflogen, die durch Bojen gekennzeichnet war. Die Regeln waren simpel. Der erste gewann. In der Vergangenheit hatten sie zwar ein paar Rennen gewonnen und waren auch in der Szene bekannt, doch gab es natürlich bessere Flieger, die weitaus bessere Sponsoren hatten. Darunter zählte auch ein Ubese namens Vorthras. Er wurde von einem Ayrou namens Vydic Thrassk gesponsert, der mit vielen Fliegern Verträge unterhielt. Hinter den Kulissen unterhielt Thrassk auch kriminelle Geschäfte. Öfters hatte er Irum und seine Crew darauf angesprochen, für ihn Aufträge zu fliegen. Der Sluissi hatte stets abgelehnt. Dennoch gab es im Augenblick keine Möglichkeit ihm zu entfliehen. Vor einiger Zeit war Reva schwer erkrankt und um die Behandlung zu bezahlen, hatten sie sich bei dem Ayrou Credits geliehen. Bis sie die Summe abgestottert hatten, waren sie gezwungen sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Deshalb war es auch wichtig, das nächste Rennen im Weltraum um Malastare zu gewinnen. Das Preisgeld betrug dieses Mal 20.000. Ein guter Preis der ihnen helfen würde, weshalb Irum die beiden Frauen stetig dazu anhielt, sich auf den kommenden Wettbewerb vorzubereiten, was allerdings aufgrund von Revas Sprunghaftigkeit nicht immer einfach war._

 _Schließlich erreichten sie Malastare nach vier Tagen. Während der Reise hatte Irum Reva Kabinenarrest gegeben. Eine wie er fand angebrachte Strafe, damit sie über ihr Verhalten nachdachte. Als sie endlich im Raumhafen von Pixelito ankamen, war ihre Laune dementsprechend gedrückt. Bereits kurz nach der Landung wurden die drei von Vydic aufgesucht. Er war ein Ayrou mit einer stattlichen Größe von 2 Metern. Statt Haar hatte er leuchtendes Gefieder, dass sich bedrohlich aufstellte, als er auf Irum und die beiden Frauen zuschritt. Mit einer flinken Bewegung seiner klauenartigen Fingern strich er sich seine Robe zurecht. Begleitet wurde er von Arbor, einem großgewachsenen Herglic, der ihm als Leibwächter diente. Das groteske Alien jagte Reva einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie stand hinter Irum und Elrassa. Sie mochte Thrassk nicht besonders. Der musterte die Neuankömmlinge mit seinen leuchtend roten Augen und legte die Hände ineinander._  
„Ihr seid spät!"  
 _Finster sah er sie an. Er erinnerte an einen Menschen. Wäre da nicht diese milchig weiße Haut gewesen. Er hatte Züge von einem Vogel an sich, was aber wohl an dem pfauenartigen Gefieder auf seinem Kopf lag. Irum war sogar noch kleiner als er und wirkte beinahe ein wenig kläglich in diesem Kontrast._  
„Wir hatten noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich hoffe wir haben das Rennen nicht verpasst", _gab der Sluissi bissig zurück. Vydic lächelte und bleckte seine gelben Zähne._  
„Nicht doch. Ich habe doch nicht umsonst den Gouverneur bestochen, nur um zu verpassen, wie ihr wieder gegen Vorthras verliert!"  
 _Zwar hatte das Imperium die Kontrolle über den Planeten, aber dank Vydics Strippen, wurde das Rennen geduldet._  
„Wir werden sehen", _erwiderte Irum langsam. Reva sah den Ayrou böse an. Sie hasste es, wenn er so über sie sprach. Okay. Sie waren nicht das beste Team, aber auch nicht die schlechtesten. Er bemerkte ihren Ausdruck und schob den Sluissi zur Seite. Sein Leibwächter folgte langsam._  
„Ah. Da haben wir doch die kleine Mechanikerin. Wie ich sehe, ist mein Geld gut angelegt worden. Es ist schön zu sehen, wenn meine Freunde bei guter Gesundheit sind!"  
„Ich bin nicht ihre Freundin", _erklärte die 18-Jährige prompt, woraufhin Elrassa sie zurückzog._  
„Reva lass das!"  
 _Vydic grinste nur._  
„Sie hat ein gesundes Temperament Irum. Pass nur auf, dass sie nicht zu sehr über die Stränge schlägt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Rennen."  
 _Damit verließ er die Gruppe. Reva blickte ihm noch einen Augenblick lang nach. Tadelnd wandte sich Irum zu ihr um._  
„Du solltest lernen, wann es besser ist den Mund zu halten Reva. Vydic ist keiner deiner Sabbac-Freunde. Und jetzt Marsch an Bord. Du wirst bis morgen die Kühlzellen reinigen!"  
„Na toll!"  
 _Trotzig wandte sie sich um und schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Rampe ins Schiff hinauf. Elrassa und Irum sahen ihr seufzend nach..._


	2. Was wir für Leute tun, die wir mögen

„Das Schiff ist für das Rennen gut ausgerüstet. Ich denke, dass wir dieses Mal eine gute Chance haben werden!"  
 _Die Crew saß beim Essen. Irum hatte für alle Ahrisa und Cojayav Flügel gekocht. Dazu gab es eine Schale mit Binka-Früchten, allerdings eher auf Revas Forderung. Elrassa hatte sich dazu etwas arkanische süße Milch besorgt. Reva verzog bei dem Geruch des Alkohols das Gesicht, während sie auf ihrer Frucht herumkaute._  
„Schmeckt das überhaupt?"  
 _Auch Irum hatte sich etwas von der süßen Milch eingegossen. Es war ihre Art vom harten Tag zu entspannen, bevor morgen der Stress des Rennens auf sie wartete. Außerdem half es, die angespannte Stimmung zu erleichtern._  
„Jeder hat seine Vorlieben. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, wie du immer nur das süße Zeug in dich hineinstopfen kannst. Das gibt schlechte Zähne. Hier. Probier mal lieber noch etwas von dem Ahrisa!"  
 _Sie schob der 18-Jährigen die Schale mit dem Essen hin. Reva hatte nichts dagegen, nur manchmal brannte ihr davon die Kehle. Den Nachgeschmack bekam sie auch nicht so leicht weg. Dennoch schob sie sich einen Ballen in den Mund. Sie wollte guten Willen beweisen, nachdem sie sich falsch verhalten hatte. Bedächtig kaute sie. Zusammen mit dem süßen Geschmack im Mund ergab es nicht gerade einen Gaumenschmaus._  
„Bähhh..."  
 _Sie griff sich das Glas mit der süßen Milch und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck um den Geschmack fortzuspülen. Schnell spie sie das Getränk wieder aus. Irum schüttelte nur den Kopf._  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, du hättest in den Jahren in denen du bei uns bist, ein wenig mehr Tischmanieren gelernt. Süßmilch ist das letzte, mit dem du einen scharfen Ahrisa herunterspülen solltest."  
 _Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen._  
„Ich werd's mir merken."

 _Nach dem Essen ging jeder seiner eigenen Arbeit nach. Irum überprüfte gerade ein paar letzte Kalibrierungen im Generatorraum, als Reva durch die Tür kam. Mit einem Hydroschweißer war er gerade dabei, ein paar lose Kabel wieder zusammen zu schweißen. Reva warf einen Blick auf die Verdrahtungen._  
„Guck mal. Der Kolben hat sich hier gelöst!"  
 _Sie griff nach einem Schraubenschlüssel und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Lächelnd wurde sie von dem Sluissi gemustert._  
„Wenigstens das hast du gelernt. Gut beobachtet. Und danke noch einmal, dass du die Kühlzellen gereinigt hast. Im Rennen hätte das einen Nachteil geben können. Das letzte was wir brauchen, sind durchgeschmorte Teile. Vor allem möchte ich Vydic nicht noch einmal diese Genugtuung eines Sieges geben."  
 _Reva musterte ihren Ziehvater und ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor ihm nieder._  
„Meinst du denn, dass wir Vorthras dieses mal schlagen können? Die Raiders Arc ist viel schneller als die Little Miss."  
Es stimmte. Die HWK-290 des Ubesen war ihrem Schiff in Geschwindigkeit überlegen. Das hatte sie schon im letzten Rennen den Sieg gekostet. Irum schien nicht beunruhigt.  
„Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, entscheidet nicht das Schiff, sondern sein Pilot und Elrassa und du, ihr seid ein gutes Team."  
 _Reva verzog das Gesicht._  
„Das bringt aber nichts, wenn wir seinen Staub fressen. Er hat das Schiff gut modifiziert. Die Hülle ist leichter als unsere. Das ganze Durastahl macht die Miss nur langsam und schwerfällig. Wir können keine scharfen Manöver fliegen."

 _Der Sluissi legte sein Schweißgerät zur Seite und strich ihr über den Kopf._  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um die Technik. Ich habe ein paar Modifikationen vorgenommen. Ich habe die Schildenergie zusätzlich in den Antrieb geleitet. Das wird uns einen Vorteil verschaffen."  
 _Reva legte den Kopf schief._  
„Aber machst du dir gar keine Sorgen? Ich meine, wir müssen doch gewinnen, damit wir endlich aus diesem Geschäft mit Vydic rauskommen. Ich mag es nicht, wie er uns immer herum scheucht. Wir sind nicht seine Sklaven!"  
„Das mag sein Reva, aber wir haben ein Geschäft mit ihm abgeschlossen und müssen nun mal unsere Schulden begleichen."  
 _Traurig senkte die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf und stützte das Kinn auf die Faust._  
„Eigentlich ist es meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht krank geworden, dann hätten du und Elrassa ihn nicht wegen des Geldes fragen müssen."  
 _Irum schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Nein. So darfst du nicht denken. Ella und ich haben es getan, weil du zu unserer Familie gehörst. So ist das nun mal: Wenn Menschen die wir lieben in Schwierigkeiten sind, dann tun wir alles um ihnen zu helfen. Das liegt in unserer Natur" _, zischte er ihr entgegen. Sie nickte. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. Wenn sie so zurückdachte, dann war Irum der erste, der wirklich nett zu ihr war. Nach ihrer Flucht von zu Hause hatte er sie ohne Vorbehalt bei sich und Elrassa aufgenommen, obwohl er dazu nicht verpflichtet war. Das war etwas, das sie niemals gut machen konnte._  
„Es ist einfach nur unfair. Ich meine, Vydic nutzt die Notlage von anderen aus. Ich hasse ihn."  
 _Irum griff in seine Tasche und holte den Stumpen einer corellianischen Zigarre hervor. Mit seinem Schweißgerät entzündete er sie._  
„Wir müssen nun mal damit zurechtkommen, dass solche Individuen wie Vydic in der Galaxis existieren. Wir dürfen uns nicht davon unterkriegen lassen. Das ist wichtig. Wir müssen uns selbst treu bleiben!"

 _Noch nach zwei Stunden schwirrten Irums Worte in ihrem Kopf herum. Langsam schritt sie durch den Raumhafen von Pixelito und wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Gedanken ordnen sollte. Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen und die Nacht über sie hereingebrochen. Trotzdem herrschte reges Treiben. Sie kam an zwei Arconiern vorbei, die Sabbac spielten. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, weiterzugehen. Sie hatte Elrassa und Irum versprochen nichts dummes anzustellen. Allerdings galt das nicht für den Entschluss den sie gefasst hatte. Ruhig steuerte sie die Yacht an, die Vydic gehörte. Vorne an der Rampe wurde sie von einem Weequay aufgehalten._  
„Was willst du hier Göre? Verzieh dich!"  
„Ich will zu Vydic!"  
 _Die Wache beäugte sie skeptisch und zuckte mit den Schultern._  
„Was hat Vydic mit Gören zu schaffen? Hau ab!"  
„Lass Sie."  
 _Schon Irum und Vydic mochten groß sein, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen war Vorthras ein wahrer Hüne. Es wurde still. Nur das rasseln seines Atemgerätes war zu hören, während er die Rampe des Schiffes hinabstieg und Reva begutachtete._  
„Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für Kinder, um auf dem Raumhafen herumzutollen Rathai?"  
 _Sie verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn finster an. Besser sie gab sich hier keine Blöße. Dennoch war er furchteinflößend. Der Ubese trug eine Kapuzenjacke. Ein Gewehr hatte er geschultert. Im Gesicht trug er eine Maske, die das dahinterliegende verbarg. Ein gruseliger Zeitgenosse._  
„Sehr witzig. Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Vydics neues Kindermädchen bist! Was sagt deine Mama dazu?"  
„Vydic und ich sind Partner. Natürlich verstehst du das mit deinem Kleingeist nicht. Also, kleines Mädchen: Was möchtest du von Vydic?"  
 _Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Einen Moment lang dachte sie noch einmal darüber nach, ob ihre Idee wirklich so ratsam war. Dann dachte sie an Irum und Elrassa und beschloss, die Sache durchzuziehen._  
„Ich will ihm einen Handel vorschlagen!"


	3. Der Deal

„Generator-Temperatur?"  
„Gecheckt!"  
„Antrieb?"  
„Gecheckt!"  
„Wenn du auf Bacta gestoßen bist, dann sagst du mir Bescheid ja?" _  
Erschrocken zog die Schwarzhaarige den Finger aus der Nase und schüttelte sich. Der Tag des Rennens war angebrochen. Letzte Nacht hatte sie kaum Schlaf finden können. Dicke Ränder zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab. Auch Elrassa sah nicht sonderlich ausgeruht aus. Der Druck war hoch. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Teilnehmer im Orbit um den Planeten an der vereinbarten Strecke versammelt. Vor ihnen leuchteten die Bojen auf, die im schwarzen Raum schwebten. Außer ihnen und Vorthras gab es noch 4 andere Teilnehmer. Zwar nicht zu unterschätzen, aber das Hauptaugenmerk der Crew lag eindeutig auf dem Ubeser. Durch das Cockpitfenster konnte Reva die Raiders Arc sehen, die sich wie alle anderen in Position begeben hatte._  
„Was ist los? Seit gestern wirkst du ein wenig durcheinander." _  
Die Vahla musterte ihre Partnerin besorgt. Reva schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf, bevor sie sich eine Binka-Frucht in den Mund schob. Nervennahrung war jetzt das wichtigste._  
„Nee. Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös." _  
Vor ihnen ging der Ampeldroide in Stellung, der das Startsignal geben würde. Noch ein paar Minuten. Sie zitterte. Die Nervosität stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein gutes hatte es. Sie hatte das Gespräch mit Vydic irgendwo im Hinterkopf abgelegt und dachte nicht mehr daran. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Sich nicht auf das Rennen zu konzentrieren, wäre ein Fehler. Es ging nicht nur um die 20.000 Credits Preisgeld, sondern auch darum den Leuten zu beweisen, dass ihr Team ernst zu nehmen war._  
„Irum? Hier oben ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?", _fragte Ella über ihren Kommunikator. Wie üblich antwortete der Sluissi in seinem zischelnden Dialekt._  
„Die Generatoren sind in Ordnung. Jetzt kommt es auf euch an Mädchen. Denkt daran: Keine riskanten Manöver. Und vermeidet es, mit anderen auf zu engen Raum zu stoßen. Ich habe die Schilde komplett auf den Antrieb umgepolt."  
„Schon klar. Ein Kratzer und wir fliegen in die Luft!", _entkam es Reva seufzend. Elrassa tippte mit den Fingern auf der Steuertafel herum und wartete ab. Die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt. Plötzlich meldete sich Vorthras über Funk._

„Ich hoffe bei euch ist alles in Ordnung. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass irgendetwas schief geht." _  
Der hatte ihnen jetzt noch gefehlt. Die beiden Frauen tauschten einander skeptische Blicke aus, bevor sich Ella nach vorne beugte, um zu antworten._  
„Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken um dich selbst machen. Ich hab gehört es soll ein ziemlicher Schock für den zweitplatzierten sein. Nicht jeder verkraftet das." _  
Ein Lachen ertönte vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann das typische Rasseln der Atemmaske. Reva war sich sicher, dass dieses Gespräch nur darum drehte, die beiden zu verunsichern. Mehr steckte nicht dahinter._  
„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall Elrassa. Es ist immerhin ein großer Tag. Da gehen einem schon mal die Nerven durch, besonders wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht!"  
 _Die Vahla legte den Kopf schief. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Vorthras nicht leiden konnte. Das beruhte aber wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit._  
„Sicher doch. Entschuldige mich, aber ich habe hier ein Rennen zu fliegen."  
 _Mit einem Knopfdruck war die Unterhaltung beendet. Sogleich meldete sich Irum, der alles über den Kommunikator mitgehört hatte._  
„Was war das?"  
 _Ella zuckte mit den Schultern._  
„Frag mich was leichteres." _  
Sie sah zu Reva. Die 18-Jährige mühte sich, auf den Weltraum vor ihnen zu starren. Noch immer leuchtete das Licht des Droiden auf rot. Sie zitterte ein wenig.  
_ „Alles okay? Weißt du was er meint?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Du weißt doch wie das bei den Ubesern ist. Wer weiß was die für Gase durch ihre Maske schnüffeln. Oh- Es geht los!"  
 _Das Licht des Droiden war auf gelb Gesprungen. Elrassa startete den Antrieb des Schiffes und ging noch einmal die letzten Einzelheiten durch. Reva atmete tief ein. Einen Moment lang sah sie zu ihrer Freundin herüber. Dann schaltete der Droide auf grün._

 _Gleich zu Beginn zog die Raiders Arc an ihnen vorbei und erarbeitete sich einen Vorsprung. Die Little Miss folgte als nächstes. Die anderen Teilnehmer versuchten den Anschluss zu halten, fielen aber immer weiter zurück. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden kristallisierte sich heraus, dass dieses Rennen von zwei Schiffen entschieden werden würde.  
_ „Boje 1 passiert. Volle Schubstärke!", _erklärte Elrassa. Reva nickte und gab die entsprechenden Befehle in die Konsole ein. Die Raiders Arc schwebte wie ein Raubvogel vor ihnen und passierte dabei eine Boje nach der anderen._  
„Noch 10 Klicks bis zum Ziel!" _  
Die Little Miss nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu und nährte sich langsam der Führungsspitze. Bis jetzt war noch alles offen. Trotzdem galt es wachsam zu bleiben. Vorthras war nicht umsonst der Favorit unter den Teilnehmern._  
„Scheiße!", _fluchte Ella plötzlich. Reva sah sie fragend an._  
„Was ist los?"  
„Er hat unsere Sensoren blockiert. Sieh mal was du da machen kannst." _  
Das war nicht gut. Im Augenblick musste die Vahla blind fliegen. Der Ubese hatte seine Tricks auf Lager. Fairness war nicht sein Metier. Reva ging die Systeme durch. Nach wenigen Sekunden atmete sie auf._  
„Geschafft." _  
Vorthras Versuch ihnen zu schaden war fehl geschlagen. Dennoch hatte er einen guten Vorsprung und die Little Miss holte nur langsam auf. Der Sieg stand auf Messers Schneide, wenn ihnen nichts einfiel. Die 18-Jährige überlegte, ehe sie damit begann Maßnahmen einzuleiten._  
„Was machst du da?"  
„Ich hab vielleicht ne Idee." _  
Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie fertig und sogleich zeigte sich Wirkung. Die Raiders Arc wurde langsamer. Ella sah perplex durch das Fenster._  
„Was hast du gemacht?"  
„Ein magnetischer Impuls", _erklärte Reva, während das Schiff an der Raiders Arc vorbeizog und in Führung ging._  
„Für kurze Zeit hat er keine Kontrolle. Das verschafft uns ein bisschen Zeit bis -"  
 _Die Kontrollen flackerten auf. Es ging schnell. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war das Cockpit in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Fassungslos starrte Elrassa auf die Displays, die keine Reaktion mehr von sich gaben. Just in diesem Moment zog Vorthras Schiff wieder an ihnen vorbei.  
_ „Er hat es zurück gesendet!"  
 _Frustriert schlug sie auf die Armatur. Reva senkte den Kopf. Das Schiff gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Erst nach einigen Minuten erwachte die Little Miss wieder zum Leben, doch inzwischen war es zu spät. Die anderen Teilnehmer waren allesamt an ihnen vorübergezogen und hatten das Ziel passiert. Sie hatten verloren.  
_  
„Macht euch keine Vorwürfe. Ihr habt euer Bestes gegeben!", _erklärte Irum ihnen mit fürsorglicher Stimme. Seit dem Rennen waren einige Stunden vergangen. Die Little Miss war zum Raumhafen zurückgekehrt und die Crew verdaute ihre Niederlage. Reva saß in der Ecke und tippte auf ihrem Datapad herum. Ihr war jetzt wirklich nicht nach positiver Laune zumute._  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich den Impuls nicht ausgesendet, hätte Vorthras ihn nicht gegen uns verwenden können." _  
Elrassa schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der süßliche Geruch von Alkohol ging von ihr aus. Sie hatte ihre eigene Methode, um mit dieser Niederlage fertig zu werden. Inzwischen waren ihre Wangen leicht gerötet._  
„Unsinn! Du hast dein bestes versucht. Vorthras ist ein Idiot. Das nächste Mal treten wir ihm in den Arsch!" _  
Reva teilte diese Zuversicht nicht. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und streckte die Glieder. Fragend sah Irum sie an._  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja. Ich will nur noch ein wenig an die frische Luft. Ein paar Besorgungen machen!"  
 _Damit schritt sie in ihr Quartier. Auf dem Bett stand ein Rucksack, in dem sie bereits alles wichtige eingepackt hatte. Das Datapad legte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Ein Seufzer entkam ihrer Kehle. Wehmütig sah sie sich im Raum um. Sie haderte mit sich, bevor sie sich dazu durchrang die Tasche zu nehmen und zu gehen._

 _Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie die Yacht von Vydic erreicht, wo sie einmal mehr von dem Weequay Leibwächter aufgehalten wurde, der sie skeptisch musterte.  
_ „Was willst du dieses Mal?"  
 _Sie sah ihn emotionslos an. Hinter ihm stieg bereits der Ayrou die Rampe hinab. Beinahe väterlich breitete er die Arme aus und lächelte.  
_ „Ah. Reva. Wie schön. Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn jemand seinen Teil der Abmachung einhält."  
 _Sie nickte nur.  
_ „Und du hältst dein Wort?"  
„Natürlich. Irum und Elrassa sind nicht länger an ihr Geschäft gebunden. Ich werde ihnen diesbezüglich eine Nachricht schicken. Hast du dich verabschiedet?"  
 _Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Herz lag schwer in ihrer Brust. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln.  
_ „Gut. Das hätte zu viele offene Fragen gegeben. Natürlich. Du wirst deine Zeit brauchen, aber sieh es positiv: Du hast das richtige getan. Irum und Elrassa sind nicht mehr an mich gebunden und können wieder frei über ihr Leben verfügen. Das war eine sehr selbstlose Entscheidung."  
 _Sie zitterte ein wenig. Der Ayrou nahm sie bei der Schulter.  
_ „Nun komm. Es gibt eine Menge zu tun!"


	4. Verschwunden

_Herzhaft gähnend streckte sich Elrassa, bevor sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. Im Quartier war es fast gänzlich dunkel. Nur die Anzeige der Holo-Uhr spendete etwas Licht. Die Vahla warf einen Blick auf das Display. Für ihren Geschmack eigentlich noch zu früh, aber da sie heute aufbrechen wollten, war es besser wenn sie nicht zu lange schlief. Besonders Reva nutzte diesen Umstand gerne aus. Besser man gab dem keinen Nährboden. Ella erhob sich langsam. Wie jeden Morgen warf sie erst einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel. Mit ihren beinahe 30 Jahren machte sie noch immer eine gute Figur. Es gefiel ihr, wenn sich die Männer nach ihr umdrehten. Nicht dass sie es nötig hätte. Der Gedanke, ansehnlich zu sein sagte ihr zu. Das war einer der Gründe. Zwar behauptete Reva immer, sie würde langsam fett werden, aber davon ließ sich Elrassa nicht unterkriegen. Dennoch warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Bauch um sicher zu gehen, bevor sie ihr Quartier verließ und durch den Korridor der Little Miss zum Aufenthaltsraum marschierte.  
Irum war bereits wach und bereitete Frühstück vor. _  
„Morgen", _säuselte sie ihm entgegen. Langsam schritt sie zur Anrichte und goss sich eine Tasse Kaf ein. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. Mit einer Handbewegung wischte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der erste Schluck ihres Heißgetränks weckte die müden Lebensgeister der Rennfahrerin._  
„Ist Reva noch nicht wach?"  
„Ich wollte sie noch ein wenig schlafen lassen. Gestern war für uns alle schwierig. Außerdem denke ich, dass es ihr im Augenblick nicht so gut geht", _erklärte der Sluissi, der gerade dabei war ein paar Eier zu braten. Ella nickte und ließ sich am Tisch nieder._  
„Ja. Gestern war sie schon etwas seltsam. Ich habe aber nichts gesagt. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt." _  
Der Sluissi wandte sich zu ihr um und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Haut._ „Sie ist ein feinfühliger Mensch. Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansieht: Sie macht sich um viele Dinge Gedanken." _  
Ella nickte nur und starrte gedankenverloren in den Raum hinein, während Irum damit begann das Frühstück anzurichten. Für Ihn und Ella die Eier. Für Reva hatte er Binka-Früchte vorbereitet.  
_  
„Gestern hat sie gesagt, sie fühlt sich schuldig wegen Vydic", _erklärte er und ließ sich neben der Vahla nieder. Sie sah ihn irritiert an._  
„Wieso?"  
„Wegen ihrer Krankheit. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, weil wir um ihr zu helfen, den Kredit aufgenommen haben. Ich habe versucht ihr das zu erklären. Ich hoffe sie hat verstanden, dass es uns darum ging, ihr zu helfen." _  
Elrassa seufzte. Leider war das Ganze nicht so einfach. Reva sah die Dinge schon immer ein wenig anders. Als sie krank wurde, hatten die beiden sich geeinigt dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war. Eine Alternative gab es überhaupt nicht. Das Mädchen gehörte zu ihrer Familie. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die 18-Jährige wohl darüber dachte. Klar, sie hatte sich bedankt, aber wer wusste schon, wie es in ihrem Innern aussah?_  
„Reva ist nicht einfach. Dieses Leben ist für sie manchmal schwierig. Du kannst es ihr ansehen Irum. Sie lacht und macht ihre Scherze, aber wenn du darauf achtest, kannst du sehen, dass sie ihre kleine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut hat." _  
Eine bedrückte Stimmung machte sich im Raum breit. Eigentlich mochte sie es nicht, hinter dem Rücken ihrer Freundin so zu reden, aber irgendwie musste sie das einfach loswerden. Ihr Ziehvater nahm einen Schluck Kaf._  
„Kannst du es ihr verdenken? Wirf einen Blick auf die Situation: Was würde ein 8-Jähriges Mädchen dazu veranlassen einfach von zu Hause fortzulaufen? Ihre Familie zu verlassen? Nur ein Kind, das viel Kummer erlebt hat würde eine solche Entscheidung in Betracht ziehen. Du musst dir immer Hinterkopf behalten, dass wir nicht ihre richtige Familie sind. Wir sind Fremde, die sie aufgenommen haben. Natürlich. Sie kennt uns jetzt 10 Jahre, aber kannst du ihr eine gewisse Grundzurückhaltung verübeln? Jeder hat Angst davor, verletzt zu werden. Besonders jemand, der so fragil ist wie unsere Kleine." _  
Grübelnd schob sich Elrassa ein Stück Ei in den Mund. Es stimmte. Reva gab sich zwar taff, wenn es sein musste, aber im Innern war sie noch ein Kind. Diese ganze Welt in der sie lebten, war eigentlich gar nichts für sie. Ein Mensch wie Reva brauchte Liebe und Geborgenheit. Ein richtiges Heim. Das einzige was sie ihr darboten war eine kalte Kabine während sich ihre Aufenthaltsorte ständig änderten. Sie war aufgewachsen ohne ein richtiges zu Hause zu haben. Dieses ganzen Leben, die Rennen und die Frage danach, wie lange sie überhaupt so leben mussten, bis sich etwas änderte. Das war nichts, dass sich jemand wie Reva fragen sollte.  
_  
„Wenn wir unsere Schulden bezahlt haben, dann möchte ich ein richtiges Heim für Sie", _erklärte Irum langsam. Ella nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Platz._  
„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen. Wir unterhalten uns nachher weiter."  
 _Damit schritt sie durch den Korridor der zu Revas Quartier führte. Bedächtig klopfte sie an der Metalltür._  
„Reva? Bist du schon auf? Es gibt Frühstück. Irum hat dir Binka-Früchte besorgt." _  
Keine Antwort. Eigentlich wunderte es sie nicht. Sicher hatte sie erst spät Schlaf gefunden. Wer konnte es ihr auch verübeln, wenn sie sich um solche Dinge Gedanken machte? Die Vahla öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Von dem Mädchen war keine Spur. Das Bett sah so aus, als wäre es die Nacht nicht angerührt worden. Auch ihre Sachen waren nicht da._  
„Irum! Komm schnell her", rief sie. _Etwas stimmte nicht. In wenigen Sekunden hatte der Sluissi das Quartier erreicht und warf einen fragenden Blick über ihre Schulter._  
„Was ist?"  
„Reva ist nicht hier. Ihre Sachen sind weg!" _  
Sie stürmte in den Raum und sah sich um. Auf dem Tisch erblickte sie ein Datapad. Sofort griff sie danach. Eine Nachricht wurde ihr angezeigt. Von Reva. Langsam und bedächtig las sich Elrassa die Zeilen durch, wobei sie zu zittern begann._  
„Nein." _  
Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Wort für Wort wiederholte sie in ihrem Kopf die Nachricht, die sich wie ein Geschwür in ihr Herz fraß:  
_  
'Ella, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nie Probleme machen. Ich habe eine Lösung für das alles gefunden. Ihr seid jetzt frei und nicht mehr auf Vydic angewiesen. Bitte sag Irum, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich glaube, dass es besser so ist. Ich werde euch nie vergessen. Ich liebe euch.

Reva'  
 _  
Es war, als würde ihr Herz auseinandergerissen. Sie ließ das Datapad fallen. Geräuschvoll fiel es auf den Boden. Irum kam ein wenig näher an sie heran und sah sie besorgt an._  
„Ella? Was ist los?" _  
Die Vahla hob den Kopf. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand und selbst dann klangen ihre Worte seltsam leer. Als hätten sie keinerlei Bedeutung, da sie es bereits wusste:_  
„Sie ist weg Irum. Reva ist weg..." _  
Diese Gewissheit hämmerte in ihrem Schädel. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie die Worte, die für sie so unglaublich schienen: Reva war fort und sie würde nicht mehr zurück kommen._


	5. Der Pakt mit dem Teufel

_Sie erwachte früh. In der vergangenen Nacht konnte sie kaum Schlaf finden. Auf der Yacht war es kalt und Vydics Männer bemühten sich nicht darum, ruhig zu sein, wenn andere schliefen. Der Wachposten vor ihrer Tür hatte die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht den neusten Tratsch mit den anderen Passagieren auszutauschen. Den Sinn einer Überwachung hatte sie ohnehin nicht verstanden. Als könnte sie jetzt noch davon laufen. Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster ihrer Kabine. Die blauen Ströme des Hyperraums leuchteten ihr entgegen. Niemand hatte etwas darüber gesagt, wohin sie flogen, oder was ihre nächsten Ziele waren. Man behandelte sie wie eine Aussätzige. Die Wärme die sie von der Little Miss gewohnt war, gab es hier nicht. Hier gab es nur Wut und Hass. Die Crew sprach meist in bissigem Ton miteinander, um sich gegenseitig keine Blöße zu geben. All diese Faktoren bestärkten sie umso mehr in ihrer Ansicht: Dieser Ort war die Hölle – und ihr neues zu Hause.  
Sie würde sich nicht umentscheiden. Irum und Elrassa hatten jetzt die Möglichkeit ihr Leben frei zu gestalten. Sie waren frei. Das war wichtig, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie diese Freiheit nicht teilen konnte. Es war wie Irum sagte: Es lag in der eigenen Natur jenen zu helfen, die man gern hatte. Er und Elrassa hatten lange genug ihren Preis dafür gezahlt. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe.  
Die junge Frau seufzte und strich die Bettdecke zur Seite. Die Beiden würden es sicher nicht verstehen. Ob sie sie dafür hassten? Immerhin war sie zu Vydic gegangen. Dem Feind, wenn man so wollte. Reva wusste gar nicht, wie sie reagiert hätte, stünde sie an der Stelle ihrer Freunde. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie wütend. Zu Recht. Dennoch war es so besser. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und nickte in sich hinein: Sie hatte das richtige getan._

 _Die Tür öffnete sich. Die junge Frau wandte sich zum Eingang und erblickte Vydic. Die roten Augen des Ayrou leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit. In der Hand hielt er zwei Tassen Tee. Hinter ihm stand sein Leibwächter Arbor. Der große Herglic. Reva machte einen Schritt zurück. Die riesenhafte Erscheinung jagte ihr wirklich Angst ein, auch wenn er kleiner war als sein Auftraggeber. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und lächelte._  
„Du musst dich vor ihm nicht fürchten. Arbor mag ein Monster sein, aber er ist von schwachem Geiste. Er wüsste nicht, was er mit dir anstellen sollte, befänden er und du sich alleine in einem Zimmer." _  
Wie gewöhnlich sprach er von oben herab. Als wäre er ein Raubvogel der seine Kreise zog und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um zuzuschlagen. Reva zitterte ein wenig._  
„Ich...ich habe nur noch nie einen Herglic aus dieser Nähe gesehen...das ist alles." _  
Vydic nickte._  
„Arbor? Du kannst gehen. Sag der Crew, dass ich in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht gestört werden will. Vahlu und Heela sollen etwas zu Essen bringen. Ich ziehe es vor, heute mit unserem Neuankömmling zu speisen." _  
Der Leibwächter verließ die Seite seines Meisters ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Der Ayrou stellte die beiden Tassen auf einem Tisch neben dem Bett ab und deutete Reva sich niederzulassen. Zögernd kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Er nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und schob eine der beiden Tees zu ihr herüber._  
„Ansonianischer Tee. Vielleicht nicht ganz das, was du gewöhnt bist, aber wie sagt man? Es ist wichtig, sich stets neuen Veränderungen zu öffnen." _  
Sie nahm die Tasse in die Hand.  
_ „Danke", _presste sie hervor. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Die Situation kam ihr merkwürdig absurd vor._

 _Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür von neuem. Zwei Kallidahin trugen Tabletts mit verschiedenen Speisen in das Quartier und stellten sie auf dem Tisch ab. Sie waren kleine zierliche Wesen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten beinahe geisterhaft. Vydic nahm einen der Beiden an die Hand und zog ihn zu sich._  
„Das ist Vahlu. Die Schüchterne daneben ist Heela. Begrüßt Reva. Sie wird von jetzt an mit uns reisen!" _  
Die Beiden sahen zu der 18-Jährigen. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihr auf, dass beide ein elektronisches Armband trugen. Sie waren nicht wie der Rest der Crew. Sklaven im Dienste Vydics.  
_ „Hallo Lady Reva", _brachte Heela langsam hervor. Sie sah ihren Meister nicht an. Genau wie Arbor. Die Schwarzhaarige musterte die beiden einen Augenblick lang._  
„Sie sind Kallidahin. Eine intelligente Spezies vom Planeten Polis Massa. Einst waren sie nur Einwanderer, aber es gefiel ihnen dort weshalb sie dort blieben. Seltsam, nicht wahr? Man lässt alles was man kennt einfach hinter sich ohne zu wissen, was vor einem liegt." _  
Vahlu und Heela beendeten ihre Arbeit. Als sie mit dem Servieren fertig waren standen sie abwartend nebeneinander vor dem Ayrou._  
„Ihr dürft gehen." _  
Wenig später waren Er und Reva wieder allein. Sie musterte ihn. Das Kopfgefieder wippte langsam hin und her, als er einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm. Nickend deutete er auf ihre Tasse.  
_ „Trink. Keine Sorge. Es ist nicht vergiftet. Das wäre wohl kaum eine logische Handlung, nachdem wir beide eine solch profitable Abmachung geschlossen haben, nicht wahr?" __

 _Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Langsam führte sie die Tasse zu ihrem Mund. Es war sehr süß. Beinahe wie ihre Früchte. Bedrückt senkte sie den Kopf. Irum würde ihr jetzt normalerweise eine Schale Binka-Früchte servieren. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es tat nicht gut, daran zu denken. Dennoch gab es viele Fragen, die sich ihr stellten. Dies was eine gute Gelegenheit, um von Vydic ein paar Antworten zu erhalten.  
_ „Was wird jetzt aus mir? Ich meine äh...ich bin jetzt bei ihnen, aber was bedeutet das genau? Soll ich für sie arbeiten, so wie Vahlu und Heela?" _  
Der Ayrou lachte schnatternd. Sein Gefieder tanzte dabei richtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
_ „Nein nein. Du bist viel wertvoller als ein Sklave Mädchen. Beim Tee Kochen und Essen servieren wären deine Fähigkeiten mehr als nur verschwendet. Du bist eine Co-Pilotin. Dein technisches Verständnis ist deine beste Eigenschaft. Das hat auch Irum immer gesagt. Er hat eine hohe Meinung von dir. Du besitzt viel Potenzial. Nun bist du an dem richtigen Ort um das auch zu fördern. Ich möchte, dass du weiterhin dieser Beschäftigung nachgehst." _  
Fragend sah sie ihn an und nahm einen bissen Brot.  
_ „Das verstehe ich nicht." _  
Er lächelte süffisant und faltete die Hände vor dem Gesicht ineinander.  
_ „Du wirst von jetzt an Mitglied der Crew der Raiders Arc sein. Vorthras braucht eine gute Mechanikerin und ich denke, dass du am besten dafür geeignet bist. Er und seine Co-Pilotin sind bereits darüber informiert. Wir werden sie an unserem Zielort treffen."  
 _  
Sie schluckte. Im ersten Moment hoffte sie, er würde scherzen, doch der ernste Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte ihr, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Innerlich erschauderte sie. Vorthras? Der schlimmste Konkurrent der Little Miss sollte ihr neuer Captain werden.  
_ „Ich...sind sie sicher? Ich meine...ich bin doch nur eine einfache Mechanikerin. Mein Wissen wird ihm sicher nicht viel nützen. Ich bin gar nicht mit dem Schiff vertraut. Ich werde eher hinderlich sein, als eine Nutzen bringen." _  
Ihr Einwand klang kläglich. Der Ayrou schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff ihre Hand.  
_ „Deswegen wirst du ein Teil seiner Crew. Du wirst mit ihm reisen, sein Schiff kennen lernen und an seiner Seite Rennen fliegen. Er ist ein guter Mann und seine Fähigkeiten sind bemerkenswert. Du bist bei ihm gut aufgehoben." _  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Trotz wuchs in ihr.  
_ „Nein. Ich kann hier viel nützlicher sein." _  
Vydics Blick verfinsterte sich._  
„Ich denke, du hast mich falsch verstanden: Das war keine Bitte. Sei dir einer Tatsache immer bewusst: Du gehörst jetzt mir. Was ich für dich als richtig erachte, wirst du tun. Wenn ich zum Beispiel sage, du servierst zusammen mit Vahlu und Heela Essen, dann tust du das auch. Wenn ich sage, du wischst den Dreck von den Latrinen, dann tust du das und wenn ich dir sage, Vorthras wird dein Captain sein, dann ist das so. Verstanden?" _  
Sein scharfer Ton sorgte dafür, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, was für eine Person Vydic war. Grausam und machthungrig. Er hatte Recht. Sie unterlag seinem Willen und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte.  
_ „Ja."  
„Gut. Nun, iss. Du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen." _  
Damit erhob er sich und verließ das Quartier. Reva blieb zurück. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte Angst. Was sie nun erwartete lag im Dunkeln. Nur eines war ihr bewusst: Es würde die Hölle sein. Dennoch zauderte sie nicht. Es war für Elrassa und Irum. Nicht anderes war wichtig._


	6. Allein

_Viper's Nest: So wurde die Station genannt, die Vydic ansteuerte. Treffpunkt von Abschaum, wie Reva ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Piraten, Kriminelle und jene Individuen denen man nachts nicht begegnen wollte. Ord Martell war dagegen ein Nonnenkloster. Schon im Hangar zog die 18-Jährige gierige und niederträchtige Blicke auf sich, weshalb sie sich dazu entschloss in der Nähe von Arbor und Vydic zu bleiben. Der Ayrou bemerkte ihre Nervosität und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter._  
„Vipers Nest ist unsere Hauptanlaufstelle. Mein Hauptsitz, wenn du so möchtest. Sofern ich nicht gerade damit beschäftigt bin einem Rennen beizuwohnen, findet man mich hier. Sei unbesorgt. Du stehst unter meinem Schutz. Diese Männer und Frauen werden dir nichts tun, da sie wissen dass du mir unterstehst." _  
Seine Worte beruhigten sie nicht. Reva wusste, dass Vydic viele Facetten besaß. Eine einfühlsame und ruhige Seite, die dazu diente unerfahrene Naivlinge auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dann gab es noch den harten und kalten Vydic, der keinerlei ungehorsam duldete. Einen Hauch davon, hatte sie auf dem Hinflug bereits erlebt._  
„Hier sind so viele", _erkannte die junge Frau. Ihr Begleiter nickte, während sie durch die große Halle schritten und hielt dabei die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
_ „Hier gibt es viele verschiedene Typen: Jene, die Geld suchen, andere die in meiner Schuld stehen und wieder andere, denen es nur darum geht sich zu beweisen. Du wirst merken, dass jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Beweggrund hat hier zu sein. Ebenso, wie bei dir." _  
Er machte eine kurze Pause._  
„Allerdings ist wahrscheinlich niemand von ihnen hier, aus übergroßer Herzensgüte." _  
Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Einmal mehr musste sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie hier war, um ihrer Familie zu helfen. Irum und Elrassa. Ob sie wohl nach ihr suchten? Vydic hatte versprochen, dass er es ihnen erklären würde. Konnten sie ihre Beweggründe verstehen? Sie war sich nicht sicher darüber.  
_  
„Hier entlang", _riss der Ayrou sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatten ein Ende des Hangars erreicht. Vor sich sah Reva einen nur zu bekannten Umriss: Die Raiders Arc. Wie ein lauernder Raubvogel lag die HWK-290 vor ihr. Ein Ubeser arbeitete gerade mit einem Schweißgerät an der Außenhülle. Allerdings nicht Vorthras. Diese Person mochte zwar ähnlich verhüllt sein, war jedoch sehr viel zierlicher und kleiner als der Pilot. Vydic blieb vor der Person stehen und hob zur Begrüßung die Hände.  
_ „Tharasa. Wie ich sehe, bist du schon wieder bei der Arbeit. Wo ist Vorthras?" _  
Die Person kam auf die Beiden zu und legte das Werkzeug zur Seite. Reva hatte schon von Tharasa gehört. Vorthras Co-Pilotin. Ein oder zweimal war sie ihr über den Weg gelaufen. Gesprochen hatten die beiden allerdings nie._  
„In der Cantina. Wer ist die Kleine?" _  
Sie klang eher abwertend, als wirklich interessiert. Vydic lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Revas Schulter._  
„Dies ist eure neue Mechanikerin. Ich habe bereits mit Vorthras gesprochen. Er dürfte dich informiert haben." _  
Sie nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._  
„Wir werden sehen, ob sie ihren Zweck erfüllt. Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir eine Mechanikerin hatten. Nach der letzten wollte Vorthras eigentlich nur im Team aus uns zwei fliegen. Es wundert mich, dass du ihn überzeugt hast." _  
Vydic breitete die Arme aus._  
„Nun, wie du weißt Tharasa, kann ich sehr überzeugend sein. Weise das Mädchen ein und wenn du damit fertig bist, führe sie auf der Station herum. Sie ist jetzt ein Teil von uns, also behandle sie auch entsprechend." _  
Damit schritt er voran und ließ Reva alleine mit der Ubserin zurück._

„Ich kenne dich", _begann Sie mit herabschätzendem Tonfall und kam einen Schritt auf die 18-Jährige zu.  
_ „Gehörtest du nicht zur Crew von Elrassa? Wie kommt es dass du jetzt hier bist? Haben sie dich abgeschoben, weil du nichts getaugt hast?" _  
Reva zuckte zusammen. Tharasa war nicht darauf aus mit ihr Freundschaft zu schließen. Das erkannte sie sofort. Dennoch versuchte sie sich nicht unterbuttern zu lassen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Co-Pilotin zu._  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge." _  
Die Ubeserin lachte._  
„Da denkt jemand er wäre taff." _  
Mit einem Mal hatte Sie Reva gegen die Hülle des Schiffes gedrückt. Es war so schnell passiert, dass die Averamerin nicht reagieren konnte. Tharasa hielt sie am Kragen und kam ihr immer näher. Das Rasseln ihres Atemgerätes drang an das Ohr der jungen Frau._  
„Lass mich dir eines sagen, Mädchen: Es ist mir egal, wer du bist, woher du kommst, oder warum du hier bist. Du bist nichts weiter als Vydics Spielzeug und wenn er dich nicht mehr braucht, dann wirft er dich weg. Du bist nur solange wertvoll, wie du auch deine Arbeit richtig machst. Verstanden?"  
„Das reicht Tharasa!" _  
Die beiden Frauen hatten Vorthras gar nicht bemerkt. Langsam schritt er auf die Raiders Arc zu und schüttelte den Kopf.  
_ „Sie hat es verstanden." _  
Die Ubeserin ließ Reva wieder los. Das Mädchen schnappte nach Luft und wich vor den Beiden zurück. Ihr Herz raste nur so in ihrer Brust. Je länger sie hier war, desto mehr fürchtete sie sich davor, was sie noch erwarten konnte. Am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt, sie täte das richtige, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Sie vermisste Irum und Elrassa. Das hier war einfach nur die Hölle._

„Hallo Mädchen. Ich habe bereits alles mit Vydic besprochen. Willkommen." _  
Zur Begrüßung hielt er ihr die Hand hin. Sie kannte Vorthras gut genug um zu wissen, dass dies hier nichts weiter als Show war. Bei den Rennen gab er sich nie die Blöße Gefühle zu zeigen. Er achtete nur auf sich selbst. Dennoch war es wohl besser, es sich nicht mit ihm zu verscherzen, weshalb sie seine Hand ergriff._  
„Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Co-Pilotin. Sie ist es nicht gewohnt, mit jemandem außer mir zu arbeiten. Mach ihr keine Vorwürfe!" _  
Hätte sie unter die Maske blicken können, wüsste Reva dass die Angesprochene wütend war. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und warf dem Mädchen einen kurzen Blick zu.  
_ „Wie auch immer. Gewöhne dich nicht zu sehr an sie Vorthras. Sie ist ein Kind. Sie wird hier nicht lange durchhalten!" _  
Damit schritt die Frau von dannen._

 _Reva sank in die Knie. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Abreise, überkam sie alles. Der Fortgang von Irum und Elrassa, die Situation hier. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch verlor den Kampf gegen ihre Trauer. Die Flut brach unweigerlich aus ihr heraus. Ein paar Anwesende hoben den Kopf um die Situation zu begutachten. Vorthras brachte sie mit einem Blick in ihre Richtung zur Raison, ehe er sich dem Mädchen zuwandte._  
„Du bist jung und naiv. Ich weiß warum du hier bist. Deine Gründe sind edel. Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Dennoch haben sie in dieser Welt keinen Platz. Halte dir das im Hinterkopf." _  
Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder und streichelte ihr über den Kopf._  
„Hier bist du ganz allein. Niemand wird auf dich zukommen und dir seine Freundschaft anbieten. Erwarte keine Freude, oder Liebe an diesem Ort. Die einzige Person auf die du dich wirklich verlassen kannst, bist nur du selbst." _  
Er erhob sich und schritt davon. Vorthras hatte Recht. Erst jetzt begriff sie das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Entscheidung. Sie dachte, es wäre einfach. Sie würde für Vydic arbeiten so dass Irum und Elrassa weiter ihre Wege gehen konnten. Jetzt wusste sie: Hier gab es nur Hass und Einsamkeit. An diesem Platz würde sie keinen Frieden finden._


	7. Der Unterhändler

„H-hey! Ich habe dir alles gesagt was ich weiß! Ich weiß nicht, wo sein Versteck ist!" _  
Der Muun schwitzte und stammelte vor Angst. Ella sah ihn zornfunkelnd an. In der dunklen Ecke der Cantina zog sie nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zwar sahen ein paar der Gäste neugierig in ihre Richtung, doch beschlossen sie, dass es besser war sich nicht mit der Vahla anzulegen. Gut so. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit irgendwelchen Leuten zu befassen.  
_ „Das kauf ich dir nicht ab Terro! Du arbeitest zwischendurch für ihn. Da musst du etwas wissen!" _  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Er schnappte nach Luft und umklammerte die Hand der Frau, die an seiner Kehle ruhte._  
„N-Nein so ist das nicht. Ich arbeite zwar für ihn, aber das ist auch alles. Meine Aufträge kriege ich von einem Unterhändler. Wirklich, ich weiß nichts!" _  
Die vier Finger einer Hand hielten Elrassa nun am Handgelenk._  
„Es ist gut Ella. Lass ihn." _  
Irum sah sie einfühlsam an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Der Muun zappelte nervös hin und her. Wahrscheinlich wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, als er ihr sagte. Sie ließ ihn los. Schwer atmend griff er sich an den Hals und suchte das weite. Der Sluissi sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
_ „Das war nicht nötig. So sind wir nicht!" _  
Die Pilotin der Little Miss ballte die Hand zur Faust und sah ihren Ziehvater an.  
_ „Ich hatte ihn doch fast soweit! Er hat gelogen! Er wusste mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Der hat doch nur Angst vor Vydic! Ich hätte-" _  
_„Nein Ella", _unterbrach der Andere Sie zischelnd und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. Inzwischen hatte sich die Stimmung in der Cantina wieder beruhigt. Die Leute begnügten sich damit, sich ihrem Alkohol zuzuwenden. Die Vahla winkte eine der Bedienungen heran. Eine junge Twilek, die das ganze mitbekommen hatte. Schüchtern schritt das Mädchen zum Tisch.  
_ „Abrax!" _, presste Ella hervor. Nickend eilte die Bedienung in Richtung Theke davon. Die junge Frau ließ sich ebenfalls nieder und legte die Füße auf dem Tisch ab. Sie dachte nach, ehe sie mit der Fast gegen die Wand hinter sich schlug.  
_ „Scheiße!" _  
Es war nun eine Woche her, seitdem Reva verschwunden war. Seitdem flogen Irum und Elrassa von Raumhafen zu Raumhafen, um Informationen über ihren Verbleib zu suchen. Hier auf Nar Shaddaa hätte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet fündig zu werden. Die Wahrheit darüber, dass sie im Mist stocherten war mehr als nur ernüchternd._

 _Vydic hatte ihnen die Situation erklärt. Nun, auf seine Art und Weise. Reva würde jetzt für ihn arbeiten und sie wären aus ihrem Deal mit ihm entlassen. Mehr Informationen gab es nicht. Ella verzog das Gesicht und kämpfte gegen die Wut an, während die Bedienung ihr Getränk brachte. Sie legte das Geld auf den Tisch und nahm einen guten Zug aus dem Glas, ehe sie sich Irum zuwandte.  
_ „Wir tappen im Dunkeln! Jetzt suchen wir schon seit Tagen und haben gar nichts! Sie kann sonst wo sein und Vydic lacht sich eins ins Fäustchen! Das schlimmste ist, dass es offenbar jeder wusste, bevor wir es wussten. Jetzt verstehe ich auch Vorthras seltsame Andeutungen kurz vor dem Rennen. Er wusste genau Bescheid was Reva getan hat." _  
Der Sluissi nahm ein paar Nüsse aus der Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand und schob sie sich in den Mund. Durch das Licht in der Cantina schimmerte seine grüne Haut ein wenig.  
_ „Reva hat getan, was sie für das richtige hielt. Sie wollte uns helfen, da sie dachte sie wäre an allem Schuld. Das hat keiner von uns wirklich kommen sehen und jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass es ihr gut geht." _  
Ella sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Irum. Reva wird daran zerbrechen. Sie ist nicht gemacht für das raue Pflaster da draußen! Die Galaxis ist voller Scheiße und sie wird darin ersticken! Sie ist doch quasi noch ein Kind, dass von all diesen Dingen keine Ahnung hat. Und jetzt ist sie ganz allein da draußen, ohne jemanden, der ihr Trost und Halt spendet. Das schafft Sie nicht!" _  
Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es ihrer Freundin jetzt gerade wohl gehen musste. Es war ohnehin schon schwer genug. In den letzten 10 Jahren waren sie nicht einen Tag getrennt. Schon jetzt vermisste sie das Mädchen mehr als alles andere. Hätte sie die Gelegenheit, würde sie alles aufgeben nur um sie wieder in Sicherheit und wohl behütet zu wissen. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden dass Reva auf sich gestellt war und das in einer Welt, die ihr gänzlich unbekannt war.  
_ „Reva wird nichts zustoßen Ella", _erklärte der Sluissi langsam. Sie nahm einen Schluck vom Abrax. Der Alkohol zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung. Für einen kurzen Moment vertrieb er den Schmerz. Dennoch hämmerte die Ungewissheit in ihrem Kopf. Wie ein Geschwür saß sie dort.  
_ „Das sagst du so leicht. Sie ist ein Kind Irum! Sie ist dein Kind! Unsere Reva!" _  
_„Ich weiß. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, aber im Augenblick ist sie bei Vydic am sichersten. Er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diesen Triumph über uns auszukosten. Daher wird er auch alles unternehmen, damit es ihr gut geht. Er schließt kein Geschäft ab, bei dem er sich nicht sicher ist, dass es sich auch für ihn lohnt. Revas mechanische Fähigkeiten und ihr Geschick beim Fliegen sind ihre größten Trümpfe. Es ist das, was sie im Augenblick am Leben erhält. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber wir können nichts tun. Das einzige worauf wir hoffen können, ist sie beim nächsten Rennen wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht kann ich etwas mit Vydic arrangieren." _  
Ella lachte und schüttelte den wusste nicht mehr, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Irum hatte seine ganz eigene Art, sich um Dinge zu sorgen. Im Moment wollte er sie nur beruhigen. Das wusste sie. Es half aber nicht. Es änderte nichts. Die Little Miss würde ihr weiterhin seltsam leer vorkommen. Sie würde weiterhin hoffen, eines Morgens aufzuwachen und Reva in ihrem Quartier zu sehen, wie sie Sabbac spielte und Früchte aß. Eine Tatsache, die sich jetzt in einen Traum verwandelt hatte._

 _Sie verließen Nar Shaddaa am nächsten Tag. In den Cantinas hatten sie keinen Erfolg. Niemand gab etwas über Vydic Preis. Die meisten fürchteten sich viel zu sehr vor ihm. Die einzige Spur die sie hatten, war dieser Unterhändler, den Terro erwähnt hatte. Jemand namens Sky. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht der richtige Name. Mehrere Leute nannten diesen Namen. Jemand der seine Fäden im verborgenen zog und Söldner anheuerte, die Aufträge ausführten. Ihre beste Spur um Reva zu finden. Für manch außenstehenden wäre das damit verbundene Risiko vielleicht zu hoch. Für sie jedoch nicht.  
_ „Wir sind da!" _  
Das Schiff fiel aus dem Hyperraum. In Zeiten wie diesen wäre es ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Imperial Center anzufliegen, doch jetzt war es vielleicht die einzige Alternative. Coruscant lag in seiner allgegenwärtigen Pracht. Tausende von Schiffen lagen im Orbit. Frachter, kleine Fähren bis hin zu den großen Sternzerstörern, die die imperiale Autorität darstellten. 9 Jahre war es her, seitdem die Republik aufgelöst worden war. Die Dinge hatten sich seitdem sehr verändert. Viele fürchteten das Imperium. Ella und die Anderen hielten sich lieber aus deren Hoheitsbereich heraus wenn es möglich war. Es war besser, sich nicht in solche Dinge verwickeln zu lassen.  
_ „Little Miss ruft Imperial Center. Kennzeichnung X-Q13Beta. Bitten um Landeerlaubnis!"  
Sie wartete ab. Hinter ihr stand Irum, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte.  
„Warst du schon einmal hier?" _  
Er nickte._  
„Früher. Es ist Jahre her. Seltsam das hier zu sehen. Du hättest einmal zu Zeiten der Republik hier sein müssen. Der Planet hatte eine ganz andere Aura als heute. Viel lebendiger." _  
Er machte eine Pause, in der sich jemand über Funk meldete.  
_ „Transporter Little Miss? Sie haben Landeerlaubnis. Man wird sie zur Landeplattform eskortieren. Anschließend gibt es eine kleine Überprüfung. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Normaler Standard!" _  
Sie nickte. Eine Überprüfung war kein Problem. Es war nicht so, als wären sie Kriminelle, die versuchten hier auf dem Planeten Fuß zu Fassen. Mit der Autorität würde es keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Dennoch konnte sie dieses unbehagliche Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass das vor ihr liegende gefährlicher war, als es den Anschein hatte.  
_  
„Elrassa Vakhun, 28 Jahre alt und Irum Bathak, 38 Jahre alt. Das ist soweit korrekt?" _  
Auf der Plattform hatte man sie gebührend empfangen. Mehrere Sicherheitsleute erwarteten sie, um die Überprüfung durchzuführen. Ella und Irum ließen die Prozedur über sich ergehen, ohne weiter Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Wichtig war nur, dass sie Sky fanden._  
„Wir wollen ein paar Ersatzteile für unser Schiff kaufen und uns die schöne Stadt ansehen", _erklärte sie schließlich mit gespielter Naivität. Der Sicherheitsmann nickte. Dabei blieb er stets in gebührendem Abstand zu Irum, der alle von ihnen überragte.  
_ „Sehr schön. Ich empfehle unsere Einkaufspassagen. Für Touristen ist das genau richtig. Sie haben eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung von 3 Tagen. Bis dahin sollten sie alle Dinge erledigen können. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt Ma'am. Und ihnen auch äh...Sir..." _  
Das Sicherheitspersonal ließ die Beiden zurück. Entspannt ließ sich Ella auf der Rampe des Schiffes nieder und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über die Skyline der Stadt schweifen. Coruscant war atemberaubend. Man könnte sich für immer in diesem Anblick verlieren. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu genießen. Entschlossen wandte sie sich an Irum._  
„Also. Wir sollten uns in den Cantinas der Unterstadt umhören, ob jemand etwas über diesen Sky weiß." _  
Der Sluissi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
_ „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Die Unterstadt ist kein Urlaubsort. Dort tummelt sich der Abschaum. Wir werden unsere Blaster mitnehmen. Nur für den Fall. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen müssen. Hast du das verstanden? Es geht hier darum, Reva zu finden. Ich kann verstehen dass du verzweifelt und wütend bist, aber das hilft uns im Augenblick nicht weiter. Ich brauche dich hierbei. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?" _  
Er sah sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Auch Irum sorgte sich um Reva, aber er hatte seine Gefühle offenbar besser unter Kontrolle als sie. Die Vahla nickte schließlich und erhob sich.  
_ „Ich gebe mein Bestes." _  
Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass sie den Unterhändler fanden, damit dieser sie hoffentlich zu Vydic führte. Zu Vydic und zu Reva._


	8. Reek

_Eines hatten die Cantinas in der Unterstadt gemeinsam: Überall fand man die selben zwielichtigen Gestalten. Ella konnte beinahe spüren, wie die Männer sie mit ihren Blicken verzehrten wenn sie an ihnen vorbeiging. Zur Beruhigung griff sie immer wieder an ihren Gürtel, wo der Blaster hing. Zugegeben – In einer wirklichen Auseinandersetzung hatten sie und Irum wahrscheinlich wenig Chancen. Deshalb war es besser sich im Hintergrund zu halten. Dennoch durften sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Der Unterhändler Namens Sky war der Grund, weshalb sie nach Coruscant kamen. Noch hatten sie kein Glück. Die meisten sahen sie nur schief an, wenn sie nach ihm fragte. Andere erzählten ihr nur, sie solle sich zum Teufel scheren. Nach zwei Stunden des erfolglosen Fragens Waren die Vahla und der Sluissi in einem Diner geendet. Elrassa war nicht zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten. Nachdenklich saß sie zusammen mit Irum in einer Nische des Diners und tippte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Vor sich hatte sie ein Glas Ale stehen. Das war das beste, um den Frust loszuwerden. Der Sluissi begnügte sich mit einem Glas Wasser. Auch ihm war die Anstrengung der Suche ins Gesicht geschrieben._  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute noch Erfolg mit der Suche haben Ella. Wer auch immer Sky ist: Er ist darauf bedacht, dass man ihn nicht so einfach findet. Ich denke auch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sich weiter durch die Cantinas zu fragen. Manche Leute sehen uns schon so an, als würden sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten uns zu überfallen. Wir müssen behutsam vorgehen. Das hier ist kein Spiel." _  
Sie nippte an ihrem Glas. Seine überhöhte Vorsicht war das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte. In diesem Fall mussten sie auf Risiko spielen. Anders würden sie keinen Erfolg haben._  
„Das weiß ich auch Irum, aber wir werden den Unterhändler nicht finden, wenn wir nur hier sitzen und uns an den Füßen spielen. Wir haben drei Tage, bevor unsere Aufenthaltsgenehmigung abläuft. Ich weiß, dass dir das hier nicht gefällt, aber es ist der einzige Weg um Reva zu finden." _  
Sie klang ernst. Auf einen Kompromiss oder sonstiges würde sie sich nicht einlassen. Irum seufzte und legte die Hände ineinander._  
„Mir legt ebenso viel daran Sie zu finden wie dir Ella. Dennoch will ich dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Dieser Ort ist ein raues Pflaster. Jeder Fehler den wir hier begehen, könnte unser letzter sein. Durch meine Unachtsamkeit habe ich schon Reva verloren. Ich möchte nicht auch noch dich verlieren." _  
Väterlich sah er sie an. Ella senkte den Kopf. Es stimmte. Sie war nicht die einzige, die sich sorgte. Irum war quasi der Vater der beiden Frauen. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machte, die Dinge von seinem Standpunkt aus zu betrachten.  
_ „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so zu dir sein Irum. Es ist einfach nur...Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir solange ohne sie sind. Ständig frage ich mich, wo sie gerade ist, was sie tut und ob es ihr gut geht. Ich kann beinahe an nichts anderes denken. Dieser Unterhändler ist der einzige Lichtblick den wir haben. Ich will nicht auf die Eventualität warten, dass wir Reva vielleicht irgendwann bei einem Rennen wiedersehen. Wer weiß, was bis dahin alles mit ihr passiert? Ich will es mir gar nicht ausmalen." _  
Sie schüttelte den Gedanken von sich und bestellte sich das nächste Getränk. Für heute war es wahrscheinlich besser, die Suche aufzugeben. Sie wollte nicht unnötig Ärger verursachen. Besonders im Hoheitsbereich des Imperiums war es besser, sich bedeckt zu halten._

„Ist dieser Platz noch frei?" _  
Die Vahla hob den Kopf und blickte zu dem Neuankömmling. Es war ein kleines reptilienartiges Geschöpft mit Schwanz. Die Haut war dunkelbraun gehalten und mit einem leichten Flaum überzogen. Das herausstechende war hierbei die Hakennase im Gesicht. Das Kopfhaar leuchtete in weiß. Lächelnd ließ sich der Unbekannte ohne eine Einladung bei ihnen am Tisch nieder. Um die Dreistigkeit zu komplettieren nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Glas von Ella. Schnaubend nahm sie es ihm ab und schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Benehmen wird hier wohl nicht sonderlich großgeschrieben. Und nein: Dieser Platz ist nicht mehr frei, also verdrück dich!" _  
Ein wenig traurig senkte er den Kopf. Ella musterte ihn. Er war kein Mensch. Dennoch ließ sich seine Rasse nicht genau einordnen. Das zählte aber auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hierbei nur um einen Taugenichts, der sich irgendwo durchschnorren wollte._  
„Ohhhh...Das ist aber schade. Ich sah die hübsche Lady und ihren großen Begleiter und dachte mir: Wie interessant. Jaaa wirklich interessant. Die Leute reden hm. Ja das tun sie. Böse Zungen. Viele böse Zungen an diesem Ort. Vorsichtig sein jaaa. Hier ist es sehr gefährlich. Besonders für die hübsche Frau." _  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. Was war das denn für ein Vogel? Er sprach so schnell, dass sie sich bemühen musste mitzuhalten. Eigentlich hätte sie es sich ja denken könnten. Je länger sie und Irum hier an diesem Ort verweilten, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie irgendwelche seltsamen Leute anzogen._  
„Hör mal...ähm..."  
„Reek. Der Name ist Reek."  
„Reek. Also ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir haben einen harten Tag hinter uns." _  
Er nickte dreimal und tippte dabei mit seinen scharfen Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch herum.  
_ „Jaja. Harter Tag. Verstehe, verstehe. Die Tage auf Coruscant sind immer hart. Heute kannst du Glück haben und morgen Tod sein. Kein schönes Leben. Nein. Kein schönes Leben. Die Miss ist schlau eine Pause zu machen. Zu viel auf einmal ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut." _  
Er drehte den Kopf und lehnte sich zu den Beiden herüber._  
„Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht den Namen genannt, aber ich schon. Es ist nicht nett seinen Namen nicht zu sagen. Nein das ist es nicht!" _  
Reek war ein nervöser Zeitgenosse. Ella nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas, wobei sie den sehnsüchtigen Blick ihres neuen Freundes bemerkte und das Getränk schließlich zu ihm schob. Fröhlich nahm er es in beide Hände und leerte es._  
„Ahhh. Corellianisches Ale ist gut. Jaa. Wirklich gut. Nur nicht zu viel. Es macht den Kopf müde und der Kater ist nicht schön. Nein, wirklich nicht." _  
Die Kellnerin kam an ihrem Tisch und Ella beschloss für Reek gleich ein Getränk mit zu bestellen. Sie ging nicht davon aus, ihn so bald wieder loszuwerden. Er schien ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn seine aufgeregte Art ein wenig anstrengend war._

„Sind sie öfters hier Herr Reek?" _, warf Irum seine Frage in den Raum. Der Angesprochene kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schien zu überlegen._  
„Hmmm...Eigentlich nicht. Nein. Nicht sooft. Reek ist mal hier, mal dort. Die Stadt ist groß und es gibt viel sehen. Jaaa...Sehr viel zu sehen. Und ihr? Die Miss und der Sluissi sind nicht oft hier nein. Reek hat sie noch nie gesehen. Sie riechen anders. Ja das tun sie." _  
Die Getränke wurden an den Tisch gebracht und sogleich nahm das kleine Geschöpf das Glas in die Hände._  
„Wir sind auf der Durchreise" _, erklärte Ella und stieß mit ihrem Getränk an. Er nickte heftig und nippte an seinem Drink._  
„Jaaaa. Neu hier. Ihr sucht etwas. Reek weiß das. Ja das tut er. Er folgt euch durch die Straßen und sieht wie die Miss fragt und fragt und fragt, aber niemand hat eine Antwort. Nein hat er nicht." _  
Das wurde ja immer besser. Reek war ihnen also gefolgt. Er schien wirklich ein neugieriger Zeitgenosse zu sein._  
„Es ist nicht nett, wenn man jemanden verfolgt. Außerdem ist es gefährlich. Was wäre gewesen, wenn wir Kriminelle sind?" _  
Er schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Ohhh. Nein nein. Die Miss sieht nicht aus wie eine Kriminelle. Nein tut sie nicht. Reek fragt sich nur, ob er vielleicht beim suchen helfen kann. Vielleicht kann man das Ziel gemeinsam finden. Jaaa. Das könnte sein!" _  
Nun lehnte sich Irum wieder näher zu dem Burschen. Ella begnügte sich für's erste mit ihrem Ale. Der kleine Kerl war anstrengend und ein wenig Pause würde ihr nicht schaden. Sollte sich ihr Ziehvater mit Reek begnügen._  
„Nun Reek. Vielleicht kannst du uns wirklich helfen. Wir suchen jemanden. Einen Unterhändler Namens Sky. Er soll hier in der Unterstadt Leben." _  
Nachdenklich tippte sich Reek gegen die Stirn und das so heftig, dass Ella befürchtete er würde sich mit seinem Finger das Auge ausstechen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Schließlich nickte er wieder fröhlich und machte dabei mit seiner Nase merkwürdige Pfeifgeräusche. Jetzt wusste sie auch, was er war. Ein Ryn. Eine seltsame Rasse, die eigentlich nomadisch lebte. Sie war ab und zu mal einem von ihnen über den Weg gelaufen, aber sich mit einem unterhalten hatte sie sich noch nie. Blieb nur die Frage, ob der Rest seiner Sippschaft genau so seltsam war.  
_ „Ahhh. Sky...Jaaaa. Jaaaa...Reek kann euch helfen. Reek weiß genau Bescheid, ja das tut er!" _  
Sofort wurde Sie hellhörig._  
„Also weißt du wo dieser Sky ist?" _  
Er nickte und tippte sich gegen die fröhliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.  
_ „Ja. Reek kennt Sky sehr gut und Sky kennt Reek sehr gut." _  
Er leerte den Rest seines Glases und zog sie an der Hand mit sich. Irum folgte den Beiden.  
_ „Reek kann euch den Weg zeigen...Ja das kann er!" _  
Hierbei hatten sie wirklich unverschämtes Glück. Hätten sie Reek nicht gefunden, würden sie immer noch ohne Information in der Cantina sitzen. Wenn er sie wirklich zu Sky führte, dauerte es sicher nicht mehr lange, bis sie eine Spur hatten._


	9. Alles hat seinen Preis

„Ahh. So ist das also. Und jetzt hoffen Ella und Irum, dass Sky sie zu Reva führt, ja das tun sie!" _  
Reek hatte sie von den schmierigen Straßen der Unterstadt fortgeführt. Es glich beinahe einem Wunder, dass sie auf den Ryn gestoßen waren. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob er den Unterhändler wirklich kannte, oder einfach nur ein Spielchen mit ihnen spielte. Bei seinem kindlichen Charakter war ihm das durchaus zuzutrauen.  
_ „Also Reek. Was kannst du mir über Sky erzählen? Wie ist er so?" _  
An einer Straßenecke machte der Ryn halt. Während er nachdachte, wippte sein Schwanz aufgeregt hin und her. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern._  
„Das kann Reek nicht sagen, nein kann er nicht. Sky ist Sky. Jaaa...Ja das ist er!" _  
Ella legte den Kopf schief und vergrub das Gesicht in einer Hand. Dieser Kerl war ja nicht auszuhalten. Bei ihrem Glück stellte sich das ganze wahrscheinlich als Sackgasse heraus. Dennoch musste sie dem nachgehen. Es war das beste was sie hatten._  
„Aber du hast ihn schon mal gesehen?" _  
Der Ryn nickte aufgeregt und führte sie weiter durch die Straße. Dabei schlängelte er sich gekonnt zwischen den Passanten hindurch._  
„Jaja. Reek sieht Sky und Sky sieht Reek. Viele Leute kommen zu Sky und stellen viele Fragen. Sky ist sehr beschäftigt. Er ist mal hier. Er ist mal dort. Schwer zu sagen, ob man ihn sieht, oder nicht. Ja das ist es!" _  
Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und versuchte das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, ihm eine zu verpassen. Der Ryn entfernte sich ein wenig von den Beiden. Irum legte der jungen Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter._  
„Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt sagen willst Ella. Dieser Reek ist seltsam. Daran besteht kein Zweifel und wer weiß, was er im Schilde führt? Ich traue ihm jedoch nicht zu, dass er etwas zwielichtiges versucht. Ertrage ihn eine Weile. Er wird uns zu dem Unterhändler führen und wir können uns dann wieder auf die Suche nach Reva konzentrieren." _  
Sie nickte seufzend._  
„Wenn ich bis dahin nicht meinen Verstand verloren habe." _  
Weiter vorne winkte Reek ihnen zu._  
„Schneller. Nicht so viel trödeln. Nicht so viel trödeln! Wir sind fast da! Ja das sind wir!"  
 _  
Ihr Ziel befand sich in einer Gasse hinter einer Bar. Vielmehr war es ein geheimer Zugang, wenn man so wollte. Im vorbeigehen konnte man den Eingang übersehen. Reek war bereits hereingegangen, um Sky über die Ankunft von Irum und Ella zu informieren. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam er wieder nach draußen. Wie üblich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht._  
„Reek hat alles geklärt. Sky ist ein wenig müde. Es war ein harter Tag, ja das war es. Reek musste versprechen, dass es schnell geht. Jaaa...Schnell rein. Schnell wieder raus." _  
Damit führte er sie in eine Art Salon. Leibwächter gab es keine. Offensichtlich besaß der Unterhändler genug Arroganz um zu glauben, niemand würde ihm schaden wollen, oder aber die Leute hatten genug Respekt vor ihm. Ella warf einen Blick auf eine Gruppe, die an einem Tisch saß und Sabbac spielte. Ein Squib, ein Defel und ein Mensch. Letzterer erhob sich vom Tisch, als die drei den Raum betraten und bewegte sich leichtfüßig auf sie zu.  
_ „Ah. Sie müssen die Leute sein, von denen mir Reek erzählt hat. Ich bin Andro. Wahrscheinlich kennen sie mich aber eher unter dem Namen, mit dem mich alle anderen ansprechen: Sky." _  
Zur Begrüßung gab er der Vahla einen Handkuss. Ella musterte ihn. Braunes gelocktes Haar. Harte Gesichtszüge und tiefblaue Augen. Er wirkte er wie ein kleinkarierter Schmuggler. Das sollte Sky sein? Nun. Heutzutage entsprach wohl nichts mehr den Erwartungen.  
_ „Ja. Reek war so freundlich uns zu helfen. Ich bin Elrassa. Das hier ist Irum. Wir benötigen ihre Hilfe." _  
Er nickte und führte sie in eine Ecke, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Reek folgte ihnen und ließ sich als erster auf dem Ecksofa nieder.  
_  
„Nun. Eigentlich kommen die Leute zu mir, weil sie hoffen leichtes Geld machen zu können. Ich gebe ihnen Aufträge von dritten, die eine helfende Hand suchen", _erklärte Andro und ließ sich nieder. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn.  
_ „Es ist selten, dass jemand kommt weil er einfach nur Hilfe braucht. Ich gehe allerdings nicht davon aus, dass ich eine Abfluss reparieren soll. Reek hat schon ein paar Andeutungen gemacht. Ihr sucht jemanden." _  
Ella legte die Hände in den Schoß und nickte. Wenigstens kam dieser Sky direkt zum Punkt, ohne großartig um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Das gefiel ihr. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich derjenige, den sie suchten._  
„Nun. Eine Freundin von uns ist verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, aber wir kennen jemanden der es vielleicht weiß. Vydic Thrassk. Sie leiten seine Aufträge an Kunden weiter, also wissen sie vielleicht auch, wo er sich aufhält."  
Der Unterhändler lachte.  
„Das ist allerdings ein bisschen viel Hilfe. Vydic Thrassk ist niemand, der einfach so seine Adresse hinterlässt und normalerweise leben diejenigen nicht lange, die in seinem Garten graben." _  
Ella sah ihn an._  
„Also wissen Sie nicht, wo er ist."  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sage nur, dass es besser ist, wenn man sich nicht zu sehr mit diesem Mann verstrickt. Das kann ungesund sein." _  
Die Vahla seufzte. Natürlich hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. Vydic war gefährlich. Das wusste jeder, der mit dem Ayrou zu tun hatte._  
„Sicher. Also. Helfen sie uns, oder nicht?"  
„Natürlich. Aber das hat seinen Preis."  
„Wie viel?" _  
Er lächelte süffisant._  
„Wie viel wäre es ihnen denn wert? Immerhin reden wir hier von einem gefährlichen Mann. Ich kann nicht einfach jedem dahergelaufenen Kerl Informationen geben. Damit bringe ich mich selbst in Gefahr. Die erste Voraussetzung ist, dass sie Reek mitnehmen, falls etwas schief läuft. Er ist mein Sprechrohr, wenn sie es so wollen. Solange er bei ihnen ist, wird niemand sie behelligen." _  
Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Warum sollten sie den Ryn mitnehmen? Wenn sich das allerdings nicht vermeiden ließ, musste sie wohl in die saure Binka-Frucht beißen._  
„In Ordnung. Wir nehmen ihn mit, sofern er sich benimmt!" _  
Reek nickte aufgeregt._  
„Reek benimmt sich! Er weiß wie man sich angemessen verhält. Ja das tut er!" _  
Andro lehnte sich zurück._  
„Sehr gut. Damit hätten wir den Teil schon einmal erledigt. Kommen wir jetzt zum geschäftlichen. 10.000." _  
Perplex sah die Vahla ihn an._  
„10.000?!"  
„Natürlich. Ich sagte ja: Diese Information hat ihren Preis. Aber lassen sie mich raten: Sie haben nicht so viel Geld. Das war mir schon klar. Dennoch will ich kein Spielverderber sein. Man kann sich auch anders einigen. Es gibt da jemanden der mir eine Menge Geld schuldet und im Augenblick bin ich etwas knapp an Personal. Sie verstehen worauf ich hinaus will oder?" _  
Das tat sie nur zu gut und es gefiel ihr nicht, welche Richtung diese Konversation einschlug. Das letzte Mal, dass sie ein solches Geschäft abgeschlossen hatten, war es nicht gut ausgegangen._  
„Wir sind keine Söldner Andro!"  
„Und ich bin keine Wünschelrute. Entweder sie nehmen den Auftrag an, oder nicht. Dann können sie sich jemand anderen suchen, der ihnen die Informationen verkauft." _  
Ella sah zu Irum. Wahrscheinlich gab es keinen anderen Weg. Sie mochte es zwar nicht, aber im Augenblick blieb ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig._  
„Ist in Ordnung. Wir machen es!"


	10. In der Falle

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ganze wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Ich kann verstehen, dass es dir wichtig ist Reva zu finden Ella. Mir liegt auch viel daran, aber ich habe Angst davor, in welche Abgründe uns das ganze führen kann. Wohin es Dich führen kann." _  
Nach dem Gespräch mit Andro hatte die Gruppe keine weitere Zeit verloren und sich sogleich auf dem Weg in die mittleren Ebenen gemacht. Über das Ziel konnte ihnen der Unterhändler jedoch nicht viel sagen. Wahrscheinlich gab es unangenehme Details, die er ihnen lieber verschwieg. Etwas anderes konnte sich die Vahla nicht vorstellen. Deshalb hieß es einfach nur, einen Kerl namens Baudo daran zu erinnern, dass er Sky Geld schuldete. In der Vergangenheit hatte sich leider gezeigt, dass die Dinge nicht so schön waren, wie sie zu Beginn klangen. Außerdem ließ sich dieses unangenehme Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Nacken saß. Jetzt waren sie vor dem abgeschiedenen Hotel angekommen, in dem ihre Zielperson lebte. Während Reek damit beschäftigt war im Müll nach interessanten Sachen zu suchen, überprüfte sie mit Irum die Lage. Nachdenklich lehnte sie an einem Container und strich sich mit den Fingern die Jacke zurecht._  
„Wir kommen aber auch nicht weiter, wenn wir nur herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen Irum. Mir gefällt das hier auch nicht, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Andro hilft uns nur, wenn wir diesen Auftrag erledigen. Ich hätte es mir gerne etwas anders gewünscht, aber das ist leider die Situation. Entweder wir tun es und haben die Chance darauf, Reva ein Stück näher zu kommen, oder wir stochern weiter nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen!" _  
Erst jetzt war sie sich des ernsthaften Tons in ihrer Stimme bewusst geworden. Was machte Sie hier nur? Das war Irum, ihr Ziehvater und nicht einer dieser dahergelaufenen Tölpel._  
„Tut mir leid...Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren..." _  
Sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Alles wirkte so surreal. Reva war verschwunden und sie beide gingen Wege, von denen sie immer gesagt hatten, dass sie für sie nicht in Frage kämen. Dennoch standen sie jetzt hier, im Begriff jemanden zu bedrohen, damit er seine Schulden abzahlte. Wann hatte sich die Situation nur so grotesk entwickelt? Wenn sie nach der Antwort darauf suchte, fand sie nichts. Alles war so schnell geschehen. Ihnen blieb gar nicht die Möglichkeit, richtig auf eine solche Situation zu reagieren. So wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Sluissi legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mittlerweile hatte es zu Regnen begonnen. Ihr Haar war leicht durchnässt und glänzte im Matten Schein der Straßenlaternen. Irum sah ihr tief in die Augen. Es war dieser eine Blick der sagte:_ 'Ich bin immer für dich da.'  
„Es ist in Ordnung Ella. Wir beide haben uns dazu entschieden. Es mag sein, dass wir Menschen wie Andro nie verstehen werden. Ihre Beweggründe sind finster und entbehren jeglicher Nächstenliebe. Er ist ein Egoist. Das steht außer Frage. Dennoch brauchen wir ihn. Er ist ein notwendiges Übel für uns, aber nicht für lange. Denk immer daran. Sobald wir diese Sache hinter uns gebracht haben, werden wir ihn nie wieder sehen müssen. Dann können wir uns nur noch darauf konzentrieren Reva zu finden. Darauf, sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen." _  
Sie umarmte ihn. Die sichere Mauer, die sie um sich errichtet hatte, gab diesen Augenblick ein Stück weit nach. Sie schmiegte sich an Irum und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er hatte Recht. Alles was sie tun mussten, war diesen Auftrag hinter sich zu bringen. Dann konnten sie alles was damit zu tun hatte, sowie diesen Planeten endgültig hinter sich lassen. Nun gut...vielleicht nicht alles._

„Reek versteht nicht, wieso die Leute immer so gute Sachen wegschmeißen. Alles hat noch gute Qualität...jaaa das hat es." _  
Den Ryn hatte Ella für diesen Moment vollkommen vergessen. Triumphierend stand er neben einer Mülltonne und hielt einen alten Fisch in die Höhe, der entsprechende Düfte von sich gab. Angewidert verzog die Vahla das Gesicht und machte einen Schritt auf ihren neuen Begleiter zu._  
„Still! Willst du, dass gleich alle merken, dass wir hier sind? Denk daran. Das ist ein wichtiger Auftrag!" _  
Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und nickte aufgeregt, als wenn er bemerkt hätte, dass er etwas falsch machte._  
„Ohhh...Jaaaa jaaa. Wichtiger Auftrag. Wichtiger Auftrag. Reek wird sich benehmen. Ja das wird er!" _  
Er steckte sich den Fisch in die Tasche. Anschließend öffnete er den Mund, um etwas Regenwasser zu trinken. Elrassa streckte den Kopf in die Höhe und warf einen Blick auf das Gebäude. Ein einfaches Hotel. Nichts allzu schlechtes, aber auch nichts besonderes. Blieb abzuwarten, ob sie diesen Baudo zur Kooperation bewegen konnten. Andro hatte nicht gerade mit Informationen geprahlt. Weder Sie noch Irum wussten, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten. Sie streckte die Glieder und nährte sich langsam dem Eingangsbereich. Ein paar Gäste standen vor der Tür und tuschelten miteinander. Nichts besonderes. Darunter ein Gran der sich mit einem Weequay darüber stritt, welches Diner den besseren Kaf servierte. Als Ella an ihnen vorüber schritt pfiffen ein paar ihr sogar nach. Sie achtete nicht darauf. Das einzige das für sie zählte war, diesen Baudo zu finden, damit sie ihren Teil des Handels mit dem Unterhändler einhalten konnte.  
_  
„Reek?" _  
Der Ryn erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und wandte sich ihr zu. Neugierig neigte er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an._  
„Ja?"  
„Du kennst Sky doch. Also Andro. Da hast du sicher einmal von diesem Baudo gehört. Was kannst du über ihn sagen? Gibt es da irgendwas das wir wissen müssen?" _  
Der Angesprochene überlegte und bohrte sich in der Nase. Das ging ein paar Sekunden so, ehe er wieder heftig nickte._  
„Oh...Jaaa. Reek kennt Baudo. Baudo spielt gerne Sabbac. Hat sich öfters mal von Andro Geld geliehen. Ja, das hat er." _  
Die Vahla nickte. Das erklärte wohl auch das Interesse an diesem Kerl. Unweigerlich musste sie an Reva denken, die sich manchmal für ihre Spielchen ein wenig Geld von ihr geborgt hatte, nur um es innerhalb kürzester Zeit beim Sabbac zu verlieren. Was das anging war ihre Freundin einfach kein Naturtalent._  
„Ist er gefährlich?"  
 _Der Ryn schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte vergnügt._  
„Nein. Baudo ist dumm. Ja das ist er. Wie viele Muun hat er kein Rückrad. Nein hat er nicht." _  
Ella runzelte die Stirn. Schon wieder ein Muun. Die Zuneigung zu dieser Spezies hielt sich in Grenzen. Besonders wenn sie an Terro von Nar Shaddaa dachte. Diese Aliens erzählten gerne viel, um die eigene Haut zu retten. Blieb abzuwarten, wie dieser Zeitgenosse reagierte. Wahrscheinlich würde er versuchen, sich mit irgendwelchen banalen Argumenten aus der Sache herauszureden. Wundern würde sie es nicht._

 _Die Gruppe erkundigte sich am Empfang nach ihrem Ziel. Der Muun hatte sich ein Zimmer im zweiten Stock gemietet. Das ersparte ihnen die Mühe, nach ihm zu suchen. Jemand, der seine Spuren nicht verwischte war wirklich keine Intelligenzbestie. So erreichten sie letztendlich den Korridor in dem das Zimmer lag. Ella warf einen Blick auf das Schild an der Tür._  
„Apartment AA-23. Das ist es. Reek? Du wartest draußen. Wir wissen nicht, wie dieser Kerl reagiert, wenn wir ihn konfrontieren." _  
Der Ryn nickte und ließ sich einfach auf dem Fußboden nieder, wo er begann fröhlich in die Hände und anschließend auf seine Oberschenkel zu klatschen. Die Vahla sah ihn tadelnd an._  
„Mit warten meinte ich eigentlich, dass du keinen Mucks von dir gibst!" _  
Traurig senkte Reek den Kopf und versuchte still zu halten. Die junge Frau wandte sich Irum zu._  
„Was denkst du darüber?"  
 _Der Sluissi schien unsicher._  
„Kann ich nicht sagen. Bis jetzt haben wir keine großen Schwierigkeiten. Allerdings sind wir hier auf Coruscant. Die Dinge können sich schnell ändern. Ich will nur, dass du kein Risiko eingehst. Sei vorsichtig." _  
Als wäre sie nicht von selbst darauf gekommen, wandte sie sich wieder zur Tür. Vorsichtshalber hielt sie eine Hand am Griff ihres Blasters. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was sie dort drinnen erwartete. Ella atmete tief durch. Dann klopfte sie._  
„Ja? Wer ist da? Ich habe keinen Zimmerservice bestellt!" _  
Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Das fing ja prächtig an._  
„Baudo? Wir sind hier, um mit ihnen zu reden. Sagt ihnen der Name Andro etwas? Sie schulden ihm ein paar Credits!" _  
Ein paar Credits war hierbei noch dezent ausgedrückt. Es war mehr, als Andro für die Information über Vydic verlangt hatte._  
„Ich kenne keinen Andro! Verschwinden Sie!" _  
Ella verdrehte die Augen. Hätte sie ja auch gewundert, wenn das hier wie am Schnürchen gelaufen wäre. Sie wandte sich ihrem Ziehvater zu und deutete auf das Schloss der Tür._  
„Kennst du dich mit so etwas aus?" _  
Der Sluissi nickte und holte ein kleineres Schweißgerät hervor. Es war gut, dass er immer ein paar Werkzeuge mit sich trug. Nach ein paar Sekunden kündige ein Klicken an, dass sie freien Weg in das Zimmer hatten. Ella öffnete die Tür._

 _Baudo stand bei den Fenstern und sah sie perplex an. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie zu ihm kommen würden. Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein Saustall. Es sah danach aus, als plante er zeitig aufzubrechen. Erschrocken hob der Muun die Hände und wich ein paar Schritte zurück._  
„Nein. Bitte. Ich will keinen Ärger! Nehmen Sie sich was sie wollen und verschwinden sie!"  
 _Irum und Ella betraten das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Baudo schien nicht bewaffnet zu sein. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihn hier finden würde._  
„Das geht leider nicht Baudo. Geben sie uns einfach das Geld dass sie Andro schulden und wir werden uns nie wieder über den Weg laufen!" _  
Dabei legte sie eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit in ihre Stimme, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er hier keine Alternative gab. Der Muun bleckte die gelben Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Ich habe nichts. Ich habe alles verloren! Andro weiß das! Bitte. Lassen sie mich einfach gehen. Ich werde sie dafür belohnen!" _  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte es wissen müssen._  
„Wie denn? Ich dachte sie hätten nichts? Hören sie zu Baudo. Sie können sich die Sache einfach machen, oder die Geschichte unnötig verkomplizieren. Es ist ihre Entscheidung!" _  
Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Diese Art von Job sagte ihr nicht zu. Leute zu bedrohen und ihnen Angst einzujagen. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Wenn sie Reva finden wollten, mussten sie eben unkonventionelle Methoden anwenden._  
„Was willst du jetzt tun Ella? Er hat das Geld nicht. Jemand, der in solchen Schwierigkeiten steckt wird es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er uns anlügt!"  
 _Sie schloss die Augen. Irum hatte Recht. Blieb nur eine Lösung._  
„Wir nehmen ihn mit!"  
 _Baudo erschauderte._  
„Was? Nein! Das dürfen sie nicht! Bitte. Ich muss hier weg! Für mich ist es hier nicht sicher!" _  
Aufgeregt schritt er vor den Fenstern auf und ab und fuhr sich dabei mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Er hatte Angst. Allerdings schien das nicht für sie zu gelten. Schon die ganze Zeit war er so nervös. War es wegen Andro? Nein. Sicher nicht. Etwas anderes musste dahinter stecken. Wegen ein paar Spielschulden würde jemand wohl kaum sein ganzes Hab und Gut zusammen stauen._  
„Andro ist Unterhändler. Er kann ihnen sicher helfen." _  
Der Muun lachte, wobei dies wohl nur dazu diente, seine eigene Furcht zu überspielen._  
„Sicher. Der Mann dem ich Geld schulde wird mich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Das wird mich nicht retten. Ich bin bald tot und sie auch wenn sie nicht schnellsten-"  
 _  
Gerade war er wieder zur Seite getreten. Rechtzeitig, so dass der Schuss nur die Vase auf dem Tisch traf. Irum riss Ella zu Boden und ging mit ihr hinter dem Sofa in Deckung. Die Vahla kam hart auf dem Holz auf. Baudo wimmerte irgendwo in einer Ecke. Die beiden zogen ihre Blaster. Was war hier los?_  
„Was war das?!" _  
Sie versuchte sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen. Der Muun antwortete nicht. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, ehe sie den Kopf um die Ecke des Sofas wandte. Die Zeit genügte um zu sehen, dass das Fenster zersprungen war, bevor Irum sie wieder zurück zog. Der nächste Schuss verfehlte sie nur knapp und schlug wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt im Boden ein. Anscheinend war nicht nur Sky an diesem Baudo interessiert. Eine Information, die er ihnen vorenthalten hatte. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust. Das veränderte alles. Sie saßen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller._  
„Irum? Kannst du irgendetwas sehen?"  
 _Er schüttelte den Kopf._  
„Die Schüsse kommen von weiter hinten. Wahrscheinlich sitzt jemand auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes in der Nähe. Er hat uns im Visier."  
 _Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen._  
„Baudo? Wer ist das? Einer ihrer tollen Bodyguards, den sie uns vorenthalten haben?"  
 _Sie konnte hören wie der Muun in seiner Ecke nervös quikte._  
„Nein. Nein. Er hat mich gefunden! Er hat mich gefunden! Das war's. Wir sind alle tot. Wir werden-  
„SCHNAUZE!", _blaffte sie durch den Raum. Dass er die totale Fassung verlor, war das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte._  
„Baudo. Sie müssen mit mir reden! Wer ist das?"  
„Was weiß ich! Ein verfluchter Söldner! Er ist mir schon seit Wochen auf den Fersen. Ich dachte ich hätte ihn abgeschüttelt. Das ist ihre Schuld! Sie haben ihn direkt zu mir geführt!" _  
Ein weiterer Schuss fiel in den Raum. Der Aggressor versuchte sie aufzuscheuchen, damit sie einen Fehler machten. Keine gute Ausgangslage. Ella dachte über eine mögliche Lösung nach. Plötzlich piepte ihr Kommunikator. Nachdenklich sah sie auf das Gerät, ehe sie abnahm._

„Ja?"  
„Ah. Sehr schön. Das liebe ich an diesen billigen Geräten. Sie haben so viele Sicherheitslücken, dass man beinahe mit jedem reden kann, der einem gerade in den Sinn kommt!" _  
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung war verzerrt. Dennoch konnte sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich dabei um ihren Angreifer handelte. Irum kam etwas näher heran, damit er mithören konnte._  
„Sehr witzig. Sie sollten nicht so viel herumballern. Das könnte die Ordnungskräfte auf den Plan rufen!" _  
Ein Kichern war die Antwort._  
„Das bezweifle ich Liebes. Um diesen Teil der Stadt schert sich niemand einen Scheißdreck. Es wird keiner kommen um euch zu retten. Trotzdem müsst ihr nicht sterben. Ihr könnt einfach gehen. Ich will nur Baudo! Überlasst ihn mir. Ihr seid keine Söldner. Das habe ich sofort gemerkt. Wenn ihr weiterkämpft, werdet ihr sterben. Überlegt was euch wichtiger ist: Dieser schmierige Versager, oder euer eigenes Leben." _  
Der Kerl meinte es wirklich Ernst. Ella lehnte sich gegen das Sofa. Sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben. Dennoch waren sie für solche Dinge nicht geschaffen. Sie waren Rennfahrer und keine Söldner. Sie musste eine Möglichkeit finden, die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil umzukehren. Suchend sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Das erste was sie tat, war mit dem Blaster sämtliche Lichtquellen im Raum auszuschalten, so dass das Zimmer innerhalb weniger Sekunden komplett im Dunkeln lag._  
„Nette Idee Kleines", _kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung._  
„Das hier ist kein Spiel. Ich sage es noch einmal: Gebt mir Baudo, oder ihr werdet sterben!"


	11. Wenn man den Jäger um die Beute bringt

„Das war's! Wir werden hier sterben!"  
„Halten Sie die Klappe!" _  
Ella versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das Licht auszuschalten hatte ihr nur einen kleinen Vorteil verschafft. Sicher war dieser unbekannte Angreifer auch dagegen gewappnet. Profis konnten mit den flexibelsten Situationen umgehen. Dieser hier war fest entschlossen den Muun zu bekommen. Dabei kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob er sie dafür töten musste. Solche Individuen machten keinerlei Ausnahmen, wenn es um ihre Beute ging. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie Baudo nicht einfach zurücklassen und fliehen sollten. Sie und Irum hatten mit diesem Söldner keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Wenn sie gingen, dann war die Geschichte für sie vorbei. Leider verstrich damit aber auch die einzige Chance Reva näher zu kommen. Andro würde sich mit einer gescheiterten Mission sicher nicht anfreunden. Alles wäre umsonst. Aufgeben stand also nicht zur Debatte._  
„Was willst du jetzt tun Ella? Wir haben nicht die Ausrüstung, um es mit diesem Typen aufzunehmen. Wir sind im Nachteil. Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben hierfür riskierst. Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten als diese hier." _  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Worte wollte sie nicht hören._  
„Nein! Wir sind so weit gekommen. Wir können doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen! Sky ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit! Wann glaubst du finden wir wieder jemanden, der uns einen Deal vorschlägt? Du kannst das unmöglich in Erwägung ziehen!"  
„Doch. Ich tue es. Es geht hierbei nicht nur um Reva Ella, sondern auch um dich. Du siehst nicht mehr klar. Wir können nicht gewinnen! Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du dein Leben einfach wegwirfst!" _  
Sie wollte protestieren, doch mit einem einfachen Faustschlag seinerseits verlor Ella das Bewusstsein. Irum seufzte. Er hasste es, solche Dinge zu tun. Dennoch war es wichtig. Elrassa hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und das letzte was er wollte, war sie hier sterben zu sehen. So griff er nach dem Kommunikator.  
_ „Sind sie noch da?"  
„Ja. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Ihr Dialekt ist ziemlich außergewöhnlich. Ich habe selten einen Sluissi gesehen, der so gut Basic spricht." _  
Irum presste die Lippen aneinander. Wer auch immer diese Person war – Es handelte sich um keinen Anfänger. Der Sluissi schloss die Augen und ließ die Situation Revue passieren, ehe er das Wort ergriff:_  
„Ich werde ihr Angebot annehmen. Wir werden gehen und ihnen den Muun überlassen. Wie sie sagten: Wir haben mit ihren Geschäften nichts zu tun!" _  
Das war das erste mal, dass sich Baudo wieder zu Wort meldete._  
„Nein! Das können sie doch nicht machen! Bitte. Überlassen sie mich nicht diesem Monster!" _  
Der Muun flehte um sein Leben. Für eine Sekunde hätte Irum sogar schwören können, dass er anfing zu weinen. Darauf achtete er nicht, sondern wartete die Antwort des Fremden ab.  
_ „Endlich jemand mit ein wenig Vernunft. Tut mir leid für Sie, dass sie ihre Freundin so ruppig überzeugen mussten, aber manchmal verlangt es nach einer harten Hand. Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann. Gehen Sie. Nehmen sie das Mädchen mit." _  
Der Sluissi nickte. Damit war alles erledigt. Er nahm Ella auf den Arm und erhob sich. Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust. Irgendwo da draußen war dieser Angreifer und lauerte. Irums Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er konnte den Muun sehen. Er war nicht weit von ihm entfernt.  
_ „Bitte!"  
„Shht." _  
Kaum merklich griff er in seine Gürteltasche. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis diese Scharade auffiel. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte der Sluissi sein Schweißgerät gezündet und Teile der Deckendekoration in Brand gesteckt. Die Flammen breiteten sich sehr schnell aus und griffen auf andere Teile des Zimmers über. Das würde den Fremden ablenken und ihnen genügend Zeit verschaffen.  
_ „Kommen Sie!" _, zischte er und öffnete die Tür. Im Korridor wartete bereits Reek auf sie.  
_ „Was ist passiert? Reek hatte große Angst! Ja das hatte er!" _  
Der Sluissi achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern eilte mit dem Muun den Korridor hinab. Der Ryn folgte ihnen._

 _Sie verließen das Hotel. Ein Glück für Sie, dass der Ausgang auf der anderen Seite lag. Dort konnte der Fremde sie niemals schnell genug erreichen. Irum hatte keine Zeit verloren und sofort ein Taxi gerufen. Besser sie verschwanden aus dieser Gegend so schnell sie konnten. Erleichtert ließ er sich in den Sitz zurücksinken. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich Ella regte. Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie sich um, ehe sie Irum erblickte. Sie rieb sich die Stelle, an der er sie geschlagen hatte.  
_ „Das war nicht nötig!"  
„Entschuldige. Mir war keine andere Lösung eingefallen. Es musste echt aussehen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wir haben Baudo. Wir liefern ihn ab, holen uns die Information und dann verlassen wir den Planeten. Wer auch immer dieser Kerl war, er wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass wir ihm ein Schnippchen geschlagen haben." _  
Elrassa setzte sich auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Muun, der gerade von Reek vollgebrabbelt wurde. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Sie konnten ihn an Andro übergeben und diese Geschichte abschließen. Sie kamen Reva ein Stück näher. Endlich. Sicher. Das hier war nur der erste Schritt, aber diesen Triumph konnte ihr niemand nehmen. So lehnte sie sich an die Schulter des Sluissi und seufzte.  
_ „Hauptsache ist, dass wir diesen Planeten so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Wir haben lange genug auf Coruscant zugebracht. Dieser Ort bereitet mir Alpträume!"  
 _  
Letztendlich erreichten sie Andros Versteck. Wie immer war er in einer Sabbac-Partie mit seinen Freunden vertieft. Als sie hereinkamen erhob er sich sofort. Sein Blick fiel auf Baudo. Er klatschte zufrieden in die Hände._  
„Nicht schlecht. Das haben sie wirklich gut gemacht!" _  
Ella schritt auf ihn zu und griff ihm an den Kragen. Sofort reagierten der Defel und der Squib. Andro hob die Hand und deutete ihnen, dass kein Grund zur Gefahr bestand. Die Vahla sah ihn finster an._  
„Sie haben uns einiges verschwiegen Andro! Wir waren nicht die einzigen die hinter Baudo her waren. Das hätte uns unser Leben kosten können. Hätten sie das erwähnt, hätten wir uns besser vorbereiten können!" _  
Der Unterhändler lächelte unschuldig._  
„Nun. Baudo ist eben ein gefragter Mann. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn er noch mit anderen Leuten eine Rechnung offen hat. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr ihn zuerst erwischt habt. Und jetzt könnt ihr mich wieder loslassen. Die Jacke ist neu!" _  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und schnaubte, ehe sie sich auf einem freien Platz niederließ. Mit einem Fingerzeig deutete er seinen Freunden sich um den Muun zu kümmern. Sogleich führten sie ihn in ein Hinterzimmer. Ella wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie nun mit ihm anstellen würden. Es war nicht mehr ihre Angelegenheit. Sie hatten ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllt.  
_ „Also. Wir haben ihnen Baudo gebracht. Jetzt sind sie dran Andro!" _  
Er rieb sich die Hände._  
„Natürlich. Trotzdem dürfen sie eins nicht vergessen: Reek wird sie begleiten. Er ist ihre Sicherheit. Ich hoffe das ist ihnen bewusst." _  
Sie nickte. Der Ryn war wohl im Augenblick das kleinste Übel._  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Kommen wir zum Geschäft: Es gibt einen Treffpunkt auf Denbo. Das ist die einzige Information die ich ihnen geben kann. Ein paar von Vydics Männern haben dort ihren Unterschlupf. Wenn sie mit den richtigen Leuten sprechen, werden sie ihn finden. Und natürlich ihre Freundin." _  
_„Das ist sehr vage!", _erklärte Ella. Sie war unzufrieden._  
„Das ist alles, was ich ihnen anbieten kann. Fragen sie nach Sirous. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Er wird ihnen helfen." _  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Es war zwar weniger als erwartet, aber zumindest hatten sie jetzt einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer._

 _Nach dem Treffen mit Andro war es besser keine weitere Zeit zu verlieren, weshalb sich die Crew auf dem Landedeck der Little Miss einfand. Reek begutachtete das Schiff mit großen Augen.  
_ „Huiii. Ein sehr interessantes Schiff. Ja das ist es. Ein wenig rostig und alt, aber interessant."  
„Zeig ein wenig mehr Respekt. Das ist unser zu Hause!", _erklärte Ella. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher darüber, in wieweit der Ryn für sie nützlich sein sollte. Bisher hatte er nicht wirklich aufgetrumpft. Allerdings hatte er sie zu Sky geführt. Das war etwas, dass man ihm anrechnen musste. Wären sie nicht auf ihn gestoßen, würden sie wahrscheinlich immer noch auf dem Planeten umherwandern und nach irgendwelchen Informationen suchen. Insofern konnten sie dankbar dafür sein, Reek gefunden zu haben.  
_ „Euer zu Hause ist jetzt auch Reeks zu Hause! Er wird es mit viel Respekt behandeln. Ja das wird er!" _  
Damit schritt der Ryn die Rampe hinauf. Elrassa blieb alleine mit Irum zurück. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter._  
„Was du da drinnen getan hast...ich...es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen und uns in Gefahr gebracht. Du hast Recht. Wenn es um Reva geht, bin ich einfach nicht objektiv genug. Ich habe mir einfach nur zu sehr gewünscht, dass das hier etwas bringt und wollte mir allen mitteln einen Erfolg erreichen!" _  
Er erwiderte ihre Berührung._  
„Es ist in Ordnung Ella. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Auch ich sorge mich sehr um Reva. Doch nun haben wir eine Spur. Sie mag nicht die beste sein, aber wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Wir werden sie finden. Da bin ich mir sicher. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." _  
Ella nickte. Er hatte Recht. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Bald. Bald würden sie Reva finden. Dann würden sie wieder eine Familie sein.  
_  
„Du schummelst doch Andro. Wie kannst du fünf mal hintereinander gewinnen?" _  
Der Defel knurrte böse und kratzte sich sein Fell. Der Angesprochene grinste nur und sammelte die Credit-Chips ein, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen. Nach der Abreise von Ella und Irum hatte er sich mit Baudo auseinandergesetzt. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass er nun für den Unterhändler arbeitete. Das würde ihm zwar die Schulden nicht zurückzahlen, aber so hatte er diesen schmierigen Kerl an sich gebunden. Jetzt saß der Muun auf einem der Sitzplätze und sah ihnen beim Spielen Braunhaarige nickte ihm zu._  
„Willst du nicht mitspielen? Keine Sorge. Ich kann dir etwas Geld leihen!" _  
Baudo schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Spieler lachten. Andro war zufrieden. Das ganze hatte sich am Ende für sie alle gelohnt. Schade, dass die beiden so schnell wieder abgereist waren. Er hätte ihre Dienste gerne noch etwas länger in Anspruch genommen, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Vielleicht würden sich ihre Wege ja in Zukunft wieder kreuzen.  
_ „Hast du das gehört?", _fragte der Squib plötzlich und regte seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür, die mit einem Tritt aufgestoßen wurde. Das nächste war ein kleines metallisches Objekt, das über den Boden rollte und damit begann Rauch zu verströmen. Die Männer erhoben sich. Andro hielt die Hand vor den Mund und hustete. Mit der anderen griff er an seinen Gürtel, wo sein Blaster ruhte. Auch der Defel und der Squib waren in Stellung gegangen.  
_ „Was ist das Sky?", _fragte der Defel knurrend. Aus dem Rauch ging ein Schuss hervor, der das Alien zu Boden brachte. Reglos blieb er dort liegen. Nun begann der Squib in den Rauch zu feuern, doch auch er wurde von einem einzigen Schuss zur Strecke gebracht. Andro ging hinter den Möbeln in Deckung. Auch Baudo hatte sich Zuflucht gesucht._

„Wer ist da?" _  
Ein Lachen ertönte. Es klang gedämpft. Vermutlich trug der Angreifer eine Maske, um den Rauch nicht selber einzuatmen. Andro verharrte in seiner Position. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwummrig. Das Gas._  
„Nett hast du es hier, 'Sky'. Witzig. Wusstest du, dass es ganz übel ist, sich mit den Lorbeeren eines anderen zu schmücken? Der Sky den ich kenne, hält sich im Hintergrund. Er würde sich niemals dazu herablassen, mit jemandem Sabbac zu spielen. Du bist nur ein Strohmann der für ihn den Dreck erledigt. Nichts weiter." _  
Andro konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Der Rauch hatte seine Sinne komplett betäubt. Sogar den Blaster hatte er fallen lassen. Nun zeichnete sich im Qualm eine Silhouette ab. Eine zierliche Gestalt tauchte vor ihm auf. Komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Das Gesicht war hinter einer Maske verborgen. Rotes langes Haar lugte dahinter hervor, dass der Person bis zu den Schultern hinabhing. Langsam beugte sich die Fremde zu Andro herunter._  
„Außerdem hast du bei deiner Scharade den wichtigsten Punkt vergessen: Sky ist kein Mensch!" _  
Er bemühte sich um Fassung. Auch Baudo rührte sich nicht Gift schien bei ihm dieselbe Wirkung zu haben. Andro konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fremde._  
„Warte...wir können uns einigen." _  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger._  
„Nein. Das können wir nicht. Allerdings muss ich dir danken. So leicht wäre ich niemals an Baudo herangekommen. Du hast mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart. Trotzdem. Es wird Zeit dass wir uns ein wenig unterhalten. Wer waren die beiden, die du zum Hotel geschickt hast?" _  
Er sah sie kalt an._  
„Fahr zur Hölle!" _  
Ein Schuss löste sich, der direkt durch seine Schulter ging. Er schrie laut auf. Mit einem Griff drückte sie ihn zu Boden. Übte dabei Druck auf die Wunde aus, so dass es noch mehr schmerzte.  
_ „Ich habe dir eine simple Frage gestellt. Wer waren diese Leute? Wichtiger noch: Wo hast du sie hingeschickt?" _  
Er antwortete nicht. Sie legte den Kopf schief, ehe sie zu seiner Hand griff. Ein knackendes Geräusch war zu hören. Gefolgt von einem Schrei, der wie ein Schwert durch die Luft schnitt. Andro wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Die Fremde hockte über ihm und sah auf ihn herunter. Der Rauch verzog sich langsam. Sie nahm die Maske ab. Glatte Gesichtszüge waren das erste, das ihm auffiel. Die Haut war weiß-rosa. Ein Mischling. Das deutlichste allerdings waren die roten Augen, die ihm entgegen leuchteten. Andro erbleichte. Eigentlich hätte er sie an der Stimme erkennen müssen.  
_ „Shenra...", _presste er hervor. Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen._  
„Ganz ruhig. Wir wollen doch nicht zu persönlich werden. Und jetzt. Jetzt unterhalten wir uns über deine kleinen Freunde!"


End file.
